Ed Edd n Eddy Z The Wrath of Evil Tim!
by Dude64
Summary: Hello everyone. I'm very sorry for leaving the story unfinished it's just that I've been hounded by school work lately and haven't found the time. I promise to finish as soon as I have a few days on my hands. Please do not lose faith this story will be finished.
1. Chapter 1: It Has Begun

Two Years Before the World Tournament:

Three adolescent boys were in a construction site where they were confronted by a mob of angry kids. One wore a sock like hat, blue shorts, a red shirt, and blue shoes. The other was short and wore a top hat, blue jeans, red shoes, and wore no shirt but instead had his chest and face painted purple in the form of a skeleton. The last was tall and wore a red striped shirt, a green jacket, blue pants, and black shoes. This one was named Ed and he was in the middle of a summoning ritual and he had just bit open the belly of a stuffed animal as a sacrifice in order to summon Evil Tim. Everyone watched as nothing happened and shortly they all left, however, the three teens were left alone and were shortly surrounded by crows. Ed believed that Evil Tim had arrived and the summoning was a success. What he didn't know was that the summoning didn't work immediately and that it would be three years before the portal opened.

One year after the World Tournament:

The heroes breathed a great sigh of relief, for today was the last day of school. As soon as the bell rang the teens were out the door and off towards the training grounds. For the next three months it would be nothing but training and no school to spoil it. Drew led the E Fighters to the cul-de-sac, where they would pick up their training gear.

"Oh boy oh boy! No school for Ed!"

"This is going to be an awesome summer right Plank?" Plank said nothing that the heroes could hear as usual.

"I'm just glad that there's no more homework to eat up my time for the next three months." Said Eddy as he walked with his teammates.

" 'Sigh'… I miss learning already."

"Only a nerd like you can miss school Double Dweeb! Hahahahaha!" A few laughed at Kevin's remark while Double D just ignored it.

"Rolf must say that he is relieved to be free of the public educational center's judgment upon him."

"… Right… of course you are Rolf." Replied Corey.

Drew just blocked their annoying comments out of his head. He focused his attention towards Zach instead.

"So when are Sonic and the gang and Koni meeting us?"

"Well Drew I think they said around three or so."

Drew looked at his watch; it read 2:30. They had about a half hour or so to wait before Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles met with them at the cul-de-sac. They finally arrived at the cul-de-sac and it was now 2:40. Each of the heroes went to their individual houses to grab anything they might need and even relax a bit.

Meanwhile in Space:

Matt was patrolling the far reaches of the galaxy, making sure there were no threats to the peace. He was on a planet that was near the long destroyed planet Namek, Yardrat. He had been training with the people of Yardrat for a few months now and he had learned the Instant Transmission technique. They had told him stories of how Goku once trained with hem over a thousand years earlier. All was quiet and Matt was getting bored. Seeing as there were no threats, he decided that he'd sneak in a good old training session at 300 times earth gravity. Matt quickly ran back to his ship.

Meanwhile on the edge of the Universe, in the Demon Realm:

An army of black skin colored creatures with glowing red eyes were all lined up. They carried weapons that ranged from swords to battle axes and beyond. They stared up at two frightening figures on top of a mountain.

"Lord Tim, the armies are ready for the invasion. Finally we shall take back what is ours, and all thanks to someone who opened the portal between the demon realm and the mortal universe." Said the first in a disturbing tone of voice.

"Indeed General Shula. For over 50,000 years I've waited for this moment and all it took was the death of my older brother Dabura that allowed me to take the throne of Hades. We Makaioshin have lived in the shadow of the Kais and the Kaioshin for too long. First we shall conquer the mortal universe and then the realm of Other World." Said the second in an evil, dark, terrifying voice that sounded as if multiple people were speaking at once.

Evil Tim redirected his attention towards his army. Evil Tim had long and grotesque arms and razor sharp claws. His eyes were glowing red with an intensity that struck fear into the bravest of souls, his razor sharp teeth stuck out at angles and his snake like tongue eased its way out of his mouth. His bat like black wings were filled with holes and his long ears resembled Piccolo's; not to mention his horns that stuck out of his head and curved greatly. His legs were also long and terrifying and his feet had jagged claws at the ends of his toes. His chest seemed to look like if his rib cage were sticking out of his body and one could faintly see a black heart. General Shula looked more like a human than Evil Tim by a long shot. His only distinguishing features were his purple skin, his "W" marking on his forehead, his long ears, his black hair, and his vampire like teeth. His most distinguishing feature was that he wore a kimono like outfit with black combat boots.

"My minions from the darkest depths of HELL! Rejoice for our time has come! We shall conquer the mortal universe and plunge it into a living hell, and then we shall take over Other World where we shall take our rightful places as the rulers of the universe!"

The armies of demons shouted in response to their leader's speech. They rejoiced and jumped in excitement for the coming onslaught.

"Demons! Prepare yourselves for we will begin our invasion in one hour."

Evil Tim laughed evilly to himself.


	2. Chapter 2: The Arrival

The half hour passed and when they all went outside to wait, they were met with an expected surprise. Koni, Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles were standing in the middle of the cul-de-sac waiting for them. Drew was quick to respond.

"It's about time you guys showed up. I was beginning to think you wouldn't show."

"Not on your life." Replied Shadow.

"So are we gonna train or what?" Asked Sonic.

"I thought you'd never ask." Replied Corey.

They quickly headed for the training site up in the forested mountains of Peach Creek, all was calm.

"Alright let's do this. Everyone partner up in pairs of twos except Corey, Drew, and myself." Said Zach.

Drew, Corey, and Zach paired up and flew off to an area relatively close by; leaving Ed and Edd, Eddy and Sonic, Rolf and Knuckles, Koni and Kevin, and Johnny and Shadow. They got to sparring rather quickly, seeing as they wanted every minute of training to last.

* * *

><p>In The Realm of Demons:<p>

Evil Tim and General Shula watched as the portal to the mortal universe began to open. They smiled sinisterly as their path to utter control stood before them. Evil Tim walked to the portal and stuck his hand inside, the feeling of the mortal universe made him feel…powerful. Evil Tim began to laugh but it was no ordinary laugh, it was a laugh that echoed and sent chills down one's spine. General Shula grew curious.

"Lord Tim, what is so funny?"

"It's just that we could have begun our conquest three years earlier if only that idiot brat had conducted the summoning properly. Oh well, as long as I drain the life forces from the remaining four beings that will unlock my dormant power, which will allow me to rule all of existence, I really don't care."

Evil Tim's chest began to glow and on it appeared a five pointed pentagram that showed the top point illuminated.

"That stuffed rabbit that was used as the sacrifice to summon me is the first of the five life forces which I require. Now to eat the souls of the idiot who summoned me, a guardian, the being who is the utterly pure embodiment of nature, and finally a descendant of Yeshmiyek."

"No one will stand our way Lord Tim." General Shula knelt down and bowed his head; the army of demons followed his example.

"Enough! Rise and enter the portal and conquer. Reap the souls of those who do not accept us."

The demons roared battle cries and entered the portal. Evil Tim and General Shula laughed together before the General joined his army. Evil Tim entered the portal last.

* * *

><p>Back In Universe G-4:<p>

The heroes were taking their training to the most extreme as possible in a normal environment. The gravity room was going under maintenance at Tails' house, so the heroes had stepped up the weight on their weighted clothing by three times the original amount. They weren't having an easy time, however, so they had to use the kaioken times five while their animal comrades used one chaos drive to increase their power by sevenfold. The training session was heating up as the kids in the cul-de-sac could feel the shockwaves coming from the training site. Punches were thrown, kicks were sent, elbows collided, and knees were delivered. Every other second they would appear as brief flashes of light before disappearing again. Zach appeared on top of a boulder and threw a volley of ki blasts at Drew who dodged them all. The two cousins proceeded to trade blows with each other at super speeds until their fists collided and sent them flying back in opposite directions. As the two flew at each other again, Corey appeared in between them and caught their arms before smacking them into each other and finally blasting them away.

"Let's show Corey how it's done. What do ya say Zach?"

"Right! Let's get him Drew."

The three cousins entered a two on one frenzy before crashing into a nearby river. Eddy and Sonic, however, weren't having a spar as heated as the cousins were.

Eddy and Sonic were running full speed in circles around each other, each wanting to outmaneuver the other. Eddy disappeared and appeared behind Sonic before sweeping the hedgehog's feet out from under him. Sonic retaliated by handspringing away before launching himself back at the short saiyan and hitting him in the face with a left hook. Eddy was sent back but he recovered by continuously flipping in midair to kill the momentum. Eddy quickly fired a special beam cannon that hit the hedgehog dead on and sent him crashing through the forest. Eddy was in hot pursuit.

Shadow and Johnny were trading blows with each other with no one gaining an advantage. Shadow dodged a roundhouse kick from Johnny before countering with a haymaker that hit Johnny in the chest. Johnny flew back but grabbed hold of a tree branch to propel him towards Shadow and deliver a boot to the hedgehog's face. Shadow was quick to recover as he used chaos control to hit Johnny with several chaos spears; however, they had little effect on Johnny as he came back for more.

Ed and Double D were in the middle of a beam struggle. Ed was using his famous sphere of the sphinx while Double D was using his masenko. The two were putting everything they had into their attacks and more. Eventually, however, their attacks fueled each other and just exploded, sending them both back flying. The two quickly recovered and flew straight for each other before trading numerous blows, where Double D hit Ed in the stomach with a brutal elbow.

Rolf and Knuckles were in a similar struggle; however, this one was a struggle of strength. The two had their hands interlocked and were both applying massive pressure. They were exerting so much force that a small crater formed around them. They squeezed and pressed harder and harder until they broke off and landed several feet from each other. Knuckles fired a chaos beam at Rolf, who was quick to dodge, before the son of a shepard fired an attack of his own. Hi signature meat lord's wrath was headed straight for Knuckles but the echidna deflected it by smacking it away.

Koni and Kevin were trading blows high in the air. The two cousins were going at it with everything they had, neither showing any sign of weakness. Koni thrust his palm straight into the side of Kevin's face and sent his older cousin flying away in a mad free spin. Kevin disappeared and reappeared behind Koni and got him in a full nelson.

"Gotcha Koni!"

Koni struggled to get out of his older cousin's hold but his efforts were proving futile. With a large amount of effort and rage, Koni released his energy and blew Kevin off of him.

"Let's do this Kevin."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile In the Himalayas:<p>

Evil Tim and General Shula stood upon Mount Everest, overlooking their army that stood below.

"Shula, take the army and set out and conquer. I will meet up with you later, but I must first take care of my business."

"Of course Lord Tim." Shula turned to the army and said: "Demons! Follow me and we shall conquer this pathetic planet in the name of Lord Evil Tim!"

Shula took off to the air with the army following close behind while shouting in excitement. This left Evil Tim alone on top of the Earth's highest point. After waving his hand in front of him there appeared the pentagram only this time the faces of his targets appeared.

"I'm coming for you my prey.


	3. Chapter 3: Ascension

In the midst of the intense training of the heroes, they noticed several crows flying overhead. Many of the crows surrounded the training site. This drew the attention of the heroes but what really flooded the senses of the heroes was the massive power that was headed their way. The power was not only extremely strong but it was also extremely…evil. Drew exited his kaioken form before addressing his underlings.

"Everyone! Take half your senzu beans now! We need to be prepared for anything."

The heroes simply nodded and proceeded to do what Drew commanded of them. After eating the beans, they felt their energy return and their strength restored. They quickly regrouped into a defensive position and awaited the arrival of the massive power. Zach shot a quick glance towards Ed and saw the big lump completely frozen. The others quickly took notice of this as well.

"Hey Ed are you alright?" Sonic asked the muscle bound Ed.

Ed remained silent and unmoved.

"I think the dork has finally cracked hahahahahaha!"

Ed remained silent yet again.

"Come on Ed…you're creeping me out." Johnny said nervously.

"He…is here."

Everyone stared at each other in confusion.

"Who's here, Ed?" Knuckles asked.

"Evil Tim."

The others were silent before they broke out laughing.

"!"

"That's a good one lumpy. For a minute there I thought there was something really wrong with you."

"It's him guys! It's him!"

"Ed how many times must I tell you to stop reading so many comics? It's all in your imagination."

"You should listen to him you know."

The voice that had just spoke sent shivers down everyone's spines. Even Knuckles! They all looked up and saw the most terrifying creature they had ever seen. Its pitch black skin and red eyes that looked directly into their souls made them fear the creature very well. The creature opened its mouth to grin and revealed rows of razor sharp teeth and a tongue that licked its lips as if it was hungry. The thing that really terrified them the most was his voice. His wings and the pentagram on his chest also did a good job of striking fear into their souls but his voice sold it. He dropped down from the air and began walking towards them, slowly.

"I have waited thousands of years for this moment my children. Now that I have you four in my sights I will become complete."

The creature pointed towards Rolf, Knuckles, Johnny, and finally Ed. They didn't like the sound of his statement.

"What business do you have with Rolf and his allies?"

"Your life forces! Now come to me and give me your souls."

Evil Tim continued walking towards them and Drew was gritting his teeth in anger.

"Alright guys, this thing's power is way out of our league. We're going have to demonstrate the fruits of our training."

"You're damn right on that one Drew. Let's do this, guys." Said Corey as he flared his aura.

The heroes began channeling their powers to their peaks and in a golden flash of light they transformed. The cousins along with the Eds and Rolf transformed into their false super saiyan states, which multiplied their power by 40 times, while the animals used their chaos drives, which had seven emeralds worth of power, to access the full super form, which multiplied their power by 49 times. Johnny used his new transformation, Nature Form, to multiply his base power by twice the original amount and then proceeded to utilize his kaioken times twenty to increase his power for a total of 40 times. Kevin and Koni used their new transformation, Human Limit, to also increase their power by twice the original amount before activating their kaioken times twenty. The hair of the saiyans spiked up and their bodies were surrounded in a orange gold aura. Their pupils also disappeared. Kevin and Koni's muscle masses increased to a noticeable extent. And Johnny's pupils turned green and his eyelids turned brown. They settled into their combat stances and awaited Drew's order to charge.

"Before we send you back to wherever you came from, tell us who you are." Drew said angrily.

"I am Lord Evil Tim of the Demon Realm."

Ed was still shocked. So his ritual to summon him had worked after all three years earlier, eh? Ed didn't know what to do; he was absolutely terrified. In fact he wasn't entirely sure why he had summoned him in the first place. After he had read the comic he had entered into a state of madness and drove on to summon him at all costs. The others simply stared at each other in even more shock. Who would have thought that Evil Tim actually existed?

"I hate to say this Ed but…it looks like you were actually right." Said Shadow.

"Let's just show this guy who he's messing with!" Yelled Koni as his aura flared.

Drew gave the signal and he and his teammates charged the demon at full speed.

* * *

><p>Back on Planet Yardrat:<p>

Matt was in the middle of his intense gravity training when all of a sudden he felt a massive power flood his senses. The power was unlike any other and it was truly evil. He also sensed his brother and his friends confronting said power. He shared a look with the elder of planet Yardrat, Soba. The two realized there was something truly wrong in the universe. Soba was also the most powerful warrior on planet Yardrat and he had trained Goku in Yardrat's ancient forms of combat. He was also the one who taught both Goku and Matt the Instant Transmission technique. Soba has lived for over 5,000 years and he was considered to still be in his prime.

"Oh man! Pipsqueak and his pals stand no chance against…whatever this is. I'd better get to him and fast!"

"Go. Protect your world as I protect mine. Your training is complete and you have learned all you need to know."

"Thank you for everything Soba. Take care."

"You were among my most promising students, only behind Goku himself. Farewell Mathew and good luck."

Matt nodded before placing his index and middle finger on his forehead and finally disappearing, leaving Soba alone in Matt's spaceship.

"I guess the only good part of this is that I have the gravity room all to myself now. Hahahaha!"

* * *

><p>With the Heroes:<p>

The battle hasn't been going well for our heroes. Evil Tim hasn't broken a sweat and our heroes are exhausting their power reserves. In fact the only ones who were actually keeping up with Tim to a small degree were Drew, Zach, Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles. It was mostly Sonic and his crew that were putting up the better fight. Rolf and Corey flew straight at Evil Tim, intending to blind side him, but Tim turned around and caught both of them by the throat before slamming them down into the dirt, hard. Tim turned to see Johnny fire his spirit ball. The attack came towards him but quickly changed course and hit him right in the back but had no effect whatsoever on the Demon King. Kevin, Koni, Edd, and Eddy fired their special beam cannons and hit Evil Tim dead on in the chest and pierced it and left a gaping hole in the demon's chest. Tim smiled before the hole closed in a matter of seconds. This left the heroes with a painful remembrance of when they fought Chaos. This monster was not only extremely powerful and completely outmatching them, but he could regenerate as well.

"Every time we hit this guy he brushes it off as if it were nothing. This fight has been dragging on for for over twenty minutes. If we don't do something quick we'll slip out of our super saiyan states." Said Zach as he tried to catch his breath.

Tim hit Sonic and Shadow with a double clothesline before choke slamming Knuckles into a boulder. Eddy, Edd, Kevin, Koni, and Drew came flying at Evil Tim full speed while flinging ki blasts at him. The demon opened his mouth and swallowed the blasts before spitting them back at the heroes. The blasts hit dead on and sent them flying through the forest.

* * *

><p>Back at the cul-de-sac:<p>

Sarah, Jimmy, and Nazz were inside Sarah's room watching TV. They could feel the intense vibrations coming from the training site. They figured the heroes were training and had no idea that the heroes were fighting for their very lives.

"Those idiots never let us have peace and quiet anymore. At least we'll be able to enjoy life better when they've begun training us, right?" Sarah said as she changed the Chanel to watch the classic movie Fish Bowl 2.

"I know, it's gonna be awesome when we've learned how to fly and all!" Yelled Nazz as she watched the movie.

"I still think you're both crazy for even considering doing things as dangerous as those!" Jimmy yelled as he hid underneath Sarah's bed.

* * *

><p>At Tails' house:<p>

Tails was working on the gravity chamber while Amy was in the living room watching TV,she was watching the world news Chanel. As Tails was adjusting the quantum particle accelerator generator, he was disturbed by the emergency alert system. He ran over to see there were hundreds of massive energy signatures around the globe. This did not look good.

"Hey Tails!"

Tails quickly came back to reality by Amy's obnoxiously loud voice.

"Come in here and take a look at this!"

Tails went into the living room and saw Amy looking at the TV, looking very worried. He glanced at the TV to see grotesque and frightening creatures flying and destroying buildings and terrorizing innocent people. The news reporters caught a glimpse of a vampire looking creature with combat boots flying overhead. Out of the horizon they could see hordes and hordes of androids led by Power Prof himself. He led them into battle

"As you can see Townsville is being attacked by demon creatures from another world and Professor Utonium and his robots are arriving on the scene to protect the city and its inhabitants. Hooray for Utonium our hero!"

Amy and Tails watched as Power Prof and his androids flew towards the demon army only to get blasted away and eventually beaten down. Upon seeing that, Amy turned the TV off and turned to face Tails.

"What are we going to do?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. We can't do anything to help at all and Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, and the others haven't reported back in yet. I guess all we can do is wait for them to report."

The two sat in silence before turning the TV back on.

* * *

><p>In Townsville:<p>

Power Prof struggled to pick himself out of the dirt after he had gotten hit with that last attack. He looked up to see the skies of Townsville overrun by hundreds upon hundreds upon hundreds of demons. He checked his scouter to see the minimum power level of these creatures was 500,000 and the most powerful one was 4,700,000. He cursed to himself for not having the seven chaos emeralds with him. If he had them he could've have utilized his super form and would've made quick work of these demons. His androids weren't even as strong as them and neither was he. Power Prof quickly flew back into the air to join his androids.

"Do not surrender this city to those wretched creatures. We will die trying before they take this city!"

Utonium led a charge against the invading demons.

* * *

><p>Back with the Heroes:<p>

Eddy was being thrashed as his comrades were either catching their breaths or were temporarily down. Evil Tim hadn't put the slightest effort in fighting them and now look where they were. They were humiliated and on the edge of defeat. Evil Tim threw Eddy into a mountain before laughing evilly to himself.

"I must say it was fun but now I'm afraid it is time for me to feed." Evil Tim stuck his longue serpent like tongue out and licked his lips viciously.

Rolf, Ed, Johnny, and Knuckles felt true fear run through their very bodies. This demon was now going to devour them and they could do nothing to stop him. Evil Tim slowly began walking towards them.

"I believe I'll eat you first, guardian. Then I shall join my faithful general and my army and set out to conquer the universe."

'Actually I don't think you'll be eating anything but my fists on my watch demon!"

They all turned to see Matt standing there with his powerful frame standing tall. He glanced around and saw his brother lodged in a mountain and the others lying faces first in the dirt, struggling to get back to their feet.

"You'll pay for what you've done here. I'll make sure of it."

"Matt be careful! He's extremely powerful and we were no match for him in our super saiyan forms." Drew said as he got to his feet.

Matt snorted in contempt at Drew's statement.

"You actually think that form of yours is the real super saiyan form? Don't make me laugh! That is only the false super saiyan transformation you accessed. It is a less powerful and imperfect version of the real thing. This is the true super saiyan transformation!"

Matt channeled his power and pushed it past its normal limits and beyond, and with a swing of his arms his aura became one of pure gold and in a flash of golden light he ascended. Matt's hair was now golden and stood straight up with a few bangs hanging over his face. His eyes were an icy blue green and his muscle mass increased slightly. The heroes were in total shock and awe.

"That is an outstanding power!" Exclaimed Double D as he finally picked himself out of the dirt.

"Your power is truly impressive. It's actually greater than my own in my current state. Behold my full power!"

Evil Tim powered up and let his black aura flare and with a final push he was at full power.

"I am now stronger than twice of what your power is."

"Not for long! Super Kaioken Times Two!"

Matt's aura and skin tone were now red and his power had doubled and placed his power quite near Evil Tim's.

"How are you generating this much power Matt?" Shadow yelled.

"A Yardrat named Soba helped me achieve this power, Unfortunately I haven't trained with the super kaioken very long which means I won't be able to hold this form for more than thirty minutes. Now let's finish this."

"You've signed your death warrant boy. Now, prepare to die!"

Matt and Evil Tim flew full speed at each other with their fists held back before they collided in a massive flash of light.

"Whoa! Looks like dorky's brother is the only one who can save us."


	4. Chapter 4: A Terrible Loss

Matt and Evil Tim collided again and again, trading numerous upon numerous blows. Tim extended one of the bone spikes that stuck out his forearm and swung it at Matt. Matt did a backflip and narrowly missed being sliced in half by Tim. The Demon King swung again and succeeded in cutting Matt across the cheek. Matt fired off a few ki blasts to distract the demon before using his instant transmission technique to disappear and reappear behind Evil Tim and punch a hole clean through the monster's gut. Matt pulled his fist out of the Demon King's body and smirked. The hole in Evil Tim's stomach closed in a matter of seconds before Tim opened his mouth and launched a fire blast towards Matt. The older brother of Eddy was hit dead on by the attack and was sent crashing into a tree. Matt struggled to get back up as the severe burns were settling in, however, before he could succeed in doing so he was struck with a mighty kick from behind. Matt was sent flying into Peach Creek's famous creek. Matt quickly swam to the surface but as he was about to exit the water he say a blast coming right towards him. He quickly ducked back under the water to avoid having his head taken off. This process repeated itself numerous times until Matt eventually decided to swim towards the bottom of the creek. The heroes were watching nervously. Evil Tim had Matt in a corner and the situation looked bleak.

"Damn! He's still stronger than me in my current state. It looks like I have to step it up a notch."

Evil Tim floated over the creek, scouting every area making sure that Matt couldn't come up for air.

"What happened did you die in there? Hahahahaha!"

"Super Kaioken Times Three!"

Evil Tim's senses were flooded by a massive amount of power and he was sent flying back as a red light illuminated the creek. Water was sent flying as high a mile as Matt burst out of the creek and punched Evil Tim in the face, knocking several teeth out. The teeth regenerated but the Demon King was left with a startled revelation of Matt. Matt didn't wait to strike Evil Tim with, literally, hundreds of blows. Evil Tim crossed his arms in front of his face to block a Karate chop from Matt, but the block proved futile as Matt's arm cut Tim's arms off. Matt proceeded to punch Tim straight in the mouth and force his fist out the back of the Demon King's head, black blood spewed out like a fire hose. Mathew pulled his fist back and reached for Evil Tim's tongue and yanked it out of his mouth. Matt pulled the tongue towards him, which dragged Evil Tim along for the ride, and punched the Demon King. He pulled again and the same thing happened. This process continued until it looked like Matt was playing paddleball. He finally stopped and let the demon drop stiffly to the ground below. Evil Tim was left in a pool of his own blood and his regeneration was having a hell of a time keeping up. The heroes cheered wildly for Matt, though Shadow remained silent and simply held his composure.

"He's too powerful…I must feed to regain my strength."

Evil Tim got to his feet and looked up to see Matt charging an attack.

"This is the end for you Evil Tim! This next attack will finish you off once and for all."

Evil Tim felt fear for the first time in his life. He was on the verge of destruction by the hands of this…inferior being. No! This would not be his time. He would not rest until he became complete.

"Final Shine!"

The beam came rushing towards the Demon King at a high velocity. He actually saw himself dying for a moment but he wouldn't let that happen. Evil Tim opened his mouth to a ridiculously large width and out came another body of himself. Now that he was done shedding his skin he quickly flew full speed towards the heroes as the beam collided with his lifeless shed skin. The explosion had Matt and the heroes convinced that Evil Tim…was no more. Matt exited his super kaioken state and settled into his super saiyan state instead.

"Way to go Bro!"

"You did it! You have vanquished Evil Tim and sent him back to the netherworld!" Ed yelled.

"I can't believe he did it."

"You're not one of having faith in others are you Drew?" Double D asked.

"That's Drew for ya." Zach said as he punched Drew in the arm.

"Shut up Zach. Of course he had faith." Corey said as he walked over to them, holding his right arm in pain.

"The elder brother of the loudmouthed Ed-boy has the gratitude of Rolf."

"Looks like Dorky's brother came through after all."

"No surprise there Kevin." Koni replied.

"I'm just glad this whole fiasco is over." Sonic said as he grabbed his ribs in pain. Knuckles was supporting Sonic upright by having his arm slung over his shoulder.

"Me too Sonic…me too."

"Plank says it isn't over. He's not dead!"

Shadow paid special heed to Johnny's warning and quickly turned around and kept a close eye for movement. The heroes were also on the red alert while Matt stared in disbelief.

"That's impossible! He couldn't have survived that attack. Spread out and find him!"

Evil Tim appeared right behind Ed and placed his hand over his mouth, quieting any scream Ed would've screamed. The Demon King quickly knocked the muscle bound Ed out before dragging him into the forest and disappeared. Eddy quickly took notice of Ed's absence and let the others know as well.

"He's got lumpy!"

"Find him and fast!" Yelled Drew.

Shadow used chaos control to teleport away while the others took to the air and ground to search for their friend.

* * *

><p>In a secluded location in Peach Creek's forest:<p>

Evil Tim looked on at Ed's unconscious body and laughed evilly to himself.

"I shall finally taste true power!"

Evil Tim opened his mouth and began to inhale rapidly. Ed's body jerked violently until a white mist began to seep from his mouth. The white mist made its way towards the Demon King, who swallowed it whole. However, the moment the white mist left Ed's body, his body became motionless as Ed drew his last breath. Evil Tim smiled towards the now lifeless corpse before realizing how good his power felt. The second point of the pentagram on his chest was now illuminated. His energy was restored and his injuries were healed and round two against that saiyan was now. With this power he wouldn't lose. He sensed the heroes approaching and thinking fast he hid himself by becoming one with the shadows and masking his energy. Double D and Eddy entered the area and the first thing they saw was Ed's lifeless body. Both Eds fell to their knees and began to shed tears. Their best friend in the world was now dead. Sonic ran up to them saying:

"Hey guys! Found him ye-"

Sonic stopped midsentence upon seeing Ed's lifeless corpse.

"I'm…so sorry we…didn't make it in time."

The others quickly took notice of the three energy signatures together and quickly made their way in their direction. Upon arriving they were met with the same sight that brought grief to them, all of them. Even Shadow had his head lowered. Matt placed his hand on his younger brother's shoulder in order to help him deal with the pain of losing his best friend.

"We'll find that bastard if it's the last thing we do!" Yelled Drew.

"Or he'll find you."

Everyone turned to see Evil Tim emerge from the shadows. They took quick notice of the now illuminated second point on the pentagram. The demon pointed towards Matt and smiled a sinister smile.

"Round two begins now."

The Demon King moved too fast for anyone to see and hit kneed Matt right in the stomach before delivering an uppercut that made the adult saiyan spew blood out from his mouth. Tim then grabbed Matt by the throat before throwing him full force into the side of a mountain and lodging him in there real good. Evil Tim flew up to Matt and remained in front of him.

"It appears you're stuck. Can I lend you a hand?"

"Super Kaioken Times Three!"

The rock in which Matt was lodged instantly broke apart upon the force of his power. Matt charged Evil Tim full speed and threw a multitude of punches and kicks, all of which missed their target by a long shot. Matt launched a roundhouse kick but was blocked by Evil Tim's forearm. The Demon King punched Matt in the face, nearly breaking his jaw, and then proceeded to hit Matt with a ki blast in the chest. Matt was sent crashing to the ground and was left in a heap mess of himself. Evil Tim landed on the ground, gracefully, and proceeded to walk towards Matt. The Demon King extended his bone spikes again and slashed Matt across the arm, leaving a large gash that oozed with blood. Matt clenched the wound while the Demon King licked the blood of Eddy's older brother which had fallen near him.

"Delicious, my thirst grows." The Demon King laughed sinisterly.

Evil Tim repeatedly cut and slashed Matt across his body before finally thrusting the two bone spikes through the saiyan's shoulders. Matt fell out of both his super saiyan and kaioken forms.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Bro! NO!"

Eddy flew towards the demon but was stopped by Rolf. The greedy Eddy struggled to escape Rolf's grasp but his efforts proved futile.

"Let me go Rolf! I have to help him; I won't let that BASTARD take my brother's life too!"

"Stay calm greedy Ed-boy! You mustn't interfere for you shall be destroyed as well."

Eddy continued to struggle as tears began to fall from his eyes.

"I did enjoy our match but now I'm afraid that I must kill you. Don't worry though, I'll be sure to absorb the others so as to make myself complete. Farewell Mathew."

The Demon King positioned his right bone spike so it was eye level with Matt, who simply stared at the deadly object without fear. The heroes looked on in anger towards their inability to help their most powerful ally. As Evil Tim pulled the bone spike back, Matt mustered up the remaining bit of his strength to raise his hands to his face and yell:

"Solar Flare!"

A bright flash of light erupted, blinding any being who had its eyes open. The Demon King clenched his face in pain and yelled in frustration.

"My eyes! I can't see!"

Without thinking, Matt flew straight for the heroes and literally grabbed them all, even Ed's body, before using the last bit of his power to teleport them to a safe location. Several minutes after Matt's surprise move, Evil Tim regained his sight. He looked around frantically searching for his souls but they were nowhere to be seen. The black aura surrounded the Demon King as his eyes grew darker in red.

"AHHHHH! How could I have let them escape? I'll find you boys! I'll find you!"

* * *

><p>At Tails' House:<p>

The heroes appeared in tails' living room instantaneously, leaving Tails and Amy with their jaws dropped. The heroes were still trying to comprehend what had just happened; it all happened so fast. All they remembered was Matt coming straight for them before finally appearing in Tails' living room. Before that they remember seeing Matt at the mercy of Evil Tim. Tails and Amy immediately took notice of Matt's severe wounds and Ed's lifeless body; this led Amy to cover her mouth with one hand in shock. She walked over to Sonic and buried her face in chest and began to shed tears. Sonic didn't resist her embrace and simply held her and comforted her.

"What happened?" Asked Tails.

"We were attacked by a Demon King named Evil Tim. He's here to absorb the souls of Ed, Knuckles, Rolf, and Johnny so that he can become complete. Matt here had Evil Tim on the ropes until he absorbed Ed's soul and reached an astounding level of power." Replied Drew.

Double D and Eddy looked on at Ed's body; anger of intense proportions was in their eyes. They wanted revenge. Eddy approached Matt and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"You had me scared there big bro."

"Yeah me too. The important thing is we're safe and we can regroup for a strategy."

"Do you have any senzu beans left?" Asked Tails.

"I almost forgot. We have half a senzu bean each." Said Corey.

The heroes each ate their half senzu beans and immediately felt rejuvenated. Shadow took notice of Matt and remembered that he didn't have a senzu bean on him, but Ed did. He reached into Ed's coat pocket and grabbed the senzu bean before giving it to Matt, who ate it quickly and felt his wounds healed and his energy stored.

"Thanks Shadow."

Shadow nodded before walking to the couch and sitting down.

"What do we do now? We're no match for him and Ed is gone." Said Zach.

"Actually…that's not entirely true; I think I may have a plan. It's risky but it might just work."

"Well what is it Knuckles?" Asked Johnny.

"Well first things first, we should get back to the cul-de-sac and stock up on more senzu beans and get the others here to safety."

"Sounds like a plan Knucklehead but you're not going. Shadow and I will go instead. I'll get the kids and Shadow will get the beans." Said Matt.

"What if Evil Tim is still there?" Asked Sonic.

"Well then we'll just have to be extra careful." Replied Matt.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Hey Tails we're gonna need another seven chaos drives. We exhausted the set you gave us." Said Knuckles.

"Alright Shadow let's go."

Matt and Shadow quickly distanced themselves from the others and prepared to teleport. However, before any of them left anywhere, Tails explained to the heroes what was going on in Townsville.

"I almost forgot to tell you all that demon like creatures are attacking Townsville and Utonium and his androids are losing the fight to retake the city."

"We'll discuss it later." Said Drew.

The E Fighters decided to discuss the situation when Matt and Shadow returned. Matt placed his middle and index fingers to his forehead and vanished. Shadow was about to use chaos control until Knuckles stopped him.

"Hey Shadow I need a favor."

* * *

><p>Shortly Later:<p>

Shadow appeared inside the cousins' apartment. Not wasting any time, the hedgehog made his way to the indoor garden and began to fill a bag with senzu beans. Once the bag was full he used chaos control to teleport away. Shadow reappeared on Angel Island in front of the shrine. There he was met with the sight of the Master Emerald and the Seven Chaos Emeralds on top of the seven spires. Shadow quickly went to work and placed the seven emeralds and the Master Emerald into his animator's pocket before using chaos control to teleport away.

"I hope Knuckles is right about this."

* * *

><p>In Peach Creek:<p>

Sarah, Nazz, and Jimmy were still watching TV. They had changed the Chanel a while ago and were watching the news. They were watching in fear as black hideous creatures were attacking Townsville while Utonium and his androids were fighting them off. They heard a thud on the roof which caused Jimmy to crawl back under the bed in fear. The ceiling collapsed and the kids covered their heads from the falling debris. Once the moment of chaos was over they looked up to see the most terrifying sight that they had ever seen. Once Jimmy's eyes saw it, his pale skin became a deathly white before he passed out. Sarah and Nazz, however, were very close to passing out upon seeing Evil Tim.

"Hello my children, tell me, where are they?"

"Who are you talking about?" Yelled Sarah. "And I wouldn't tell if I knew what you were talking about!"

"Be careful young one for you will meet the same fate as your brother."

"W-what?"

"Leave them alone Tim."

Evil Tim turned to see Matt standing behind him. The Demon King laughed evilly yet again.

"I'm surprised that you'd be stupid enough to actually come to me. You've saved me the trouble of tracking you down. Now tell me where the others are before I kill you."

"I don't think so."

"Very well, as you wish."

Evil Tim flew towards Matt and stabbed the saiyan in the chest with his bone spikes in the blink of an eye. However, upon stabbing the older brother of Eddy, his body disappeared.

"Clone!" The Demon King yelled.

Evil Tim turned around to see Matt with the three kids in his arm and his middle and index fingers to his forehead. Matt smirked at him.

"Instant Transmission. You've got to love it."

Before Evil Tim could attack the saiyan, Matt disappeared without a trace. The Demon King was left to ponder to himself alone. He began to smile sinisterly before saying:

"Instant Transmission huh? I'll look into it."

* * *

><p>At Tails' House:<p>

Matt and the kids appeared in Tails' house where Shadow and the others were waiting for them. Matt placed Jimmy on the couch while Nazz and Sarah were trying to grasp what had just happened. Shadow distributed two senzu beans to each warrior until the bag containing the beans was empty.

"Looks like everything went according to plan." Said Kevin.

Matt simply nodded his head. Sarah, however, remembered what Evil Tim said.

"Is Ed alright?"

Everyone remained silent with their heads lowered.

"Where is he?" She yelled as tears began to form in her eyes.

Double D approached her and said:

"Sarah…Ed…is dead."

Sarah began to sob even more before holding onto Edd, who returned the embrace as he too shed tears over the loss of his best friend.

"What's the plan Drew? What do we do now?" Asked Koni.

"Well for now we go and fight off Evil Tim's demon army."

"Are you sure you want to do that Drew? I mean Utonium has tried numerous times to kill us and he is the cause of most of our problems." Said Zach.

"We may hate him to the brink but we can't allow innocent people to be killed, even if they are stupid." Replied Drew.

"Rolf agrees with the elder cousin; innocents must be spared the fate of blood thirsty demons. The artichoke thickens; we must go."

"Actually I'll stay here and think of a contingency plan incase all fails." Said Matt. "Knuckles, what was your idea?"

"Thanks to Shadow we not only have the Chaos Emeralds with us but the Master Emerald as well. Shadow and Sonic will take the Chaos Emeralds as well as the new set of seven chaos drives in case they require a backup source of power. I, however, have something in mind for Evil Tim."

The Master Emerald began to glow bright green and soon Knuckles began to hover in the air as a green aura began to surround the echidna. A bright flash of green light engulfed him; when the light died down they were met with the sight of Knuckles standing on the floor again. His fur was now green and so were his eyes and his body radiated a powerful energy signature. Everyone looked in awe at the sight.

"I think a Hyper Form will be able to handle Evil Tim."


	5. Chapter 5: A Misleading Victory

They knew that it wasn't respectful or fitting to leave Ed's lifeless body on the living room floor. They took Ed's body out back to Tails' backyard and set it upon a large flat stone. Rolf, using one his turnips that he carried with him, made special oil that was used in his country to anoint the bodies of the deceased. After Rolf was done placing the oil on Ed's head, he muttered something under his breath.

"Farewell my friend. Rolf had nothing but respect for you."

Rolf backed away and made room for Nazz, Sarah, and Amy to pass. One by one the girls placed flowers on Ed's body before shedding tears.

"I know I never told you this but I loved you very much even though you were an idiot." Sarah said as she wiped a tear that was streaming down her face.

Everyone else bowed their heads in respect for their fallen comrade. Double D and Eddy stood in front of the large stone, their faces red with anger.

"I swear to you lumpy, we will avenge you."

Double D, however, didn't speak and just wished the same in his head. Once the funeral was over they decided it was time to head out.

Knuckles didn't waste any time and used chaos control to teleport away and search for Evil Tim. The others were heading off to aid in the fight for Townsville.

The kids along with Tails, Matt, and Amy stayed behind at Tails' house for their own safety. Tails had given Sonic and Shadow seven new chaos drives. He hoped whatever they were planning would work.

Drew led the heroes to Townsville, a very uneasy feeling inside him. Corey took quick notice of this and decided to find out.

"What's wrong Drew?"

"Nothing it's just…"

"Just what?"

"What happens if this doesn't work out? What happens if we fail? If Knuckles' plan fails?"

"We keep fighting to our last breath and never give up!"

Corey and Drew were surprised by the sudden interjection. They looked back to see that it was Eddy who had yelled out. The two cousins shared a smile and Drew's morale was raised.

"Thanks Eddy." Said Drew.

Eddy simply nodded before speeding up in his flight pattern. They would reach Townsville shortly and they would be faced with destroying an army. Wanting an idea of what to expect, Kevin spoke up.

"So Drew what's the plan for taking on this army?"

"We'll split up into one group of five and one group of six. Group 1 will be led by Zach and will consist of himself, Edd, Rolf, Johnny, and Koni. I will lead Group 2 and it will consist of me, Corey, Shadow, Kevin, Eddy, and Sonic. Group 1 will take the north side of Townsville and we'll take the south side. Any questions?"

No one spoke but instead everyone nodded.

"Good."

The heroes could now see a small glimpse of Townsville over the horizon of the ocean. They sped up and the two groups broke off from each other and out of sight.

* * *

><p>In A Deserted Wasteland:<p>

Knuckles stood upon a cliff that overlooked a desert region that consisted of a few gorges and very little animals and fauna. The Guardian of Angel Island and the Master Emerald looked out into the distance and could feel the energy presence of Evil Tim. Knuckles decided it was time to say one last thing to a good friend who was always with him.

"Tikal! Tikal can you hear me?"

A brief moment of silence passed before he was met with a reply.

"Yes Knuckles?"

"I'm sure you already know about this Demon King named Evil Tim causing havoc on the earth, right?"

"Yes in fact I've been speaking with the souls of Other World and as well as past Guardians of Earth and Angel Island. Evil Tim is the brother of the former Demon King Dabura who was killed 1,000 years ago here on earth."

"What happened to him?"

"He tried to destroy a creature named Majin Buu whose power was so great that it took a massive attack forged of not only Goku's energy but all of the energy of the heroes on earth and its inhabitants. In fact if you think Evil Tim is powerful than you wouldn't believe how powerful Majin Buu was. When Dabura died Evil Tim became the King of the Demon Realm and began to raise an army to destroy the Kaioshin, the rulers of the universe. However, because no one opened a portal to the Demon Realm, Evil Tim was forced to wait until Ed summoned him. Since Ed's summoning was poorly done, Evil Tim was not released immediately but instead released three years later."

"Why didn't Dabura need a portal to leave the Demon Realm?"

"He did. The evil wizard Babidi, the son of the wizard Bibidi who created Majin Buu, opened a portal to Demon Realm and placed Dabura under his control. Babidi knew that the Kings of the Demon Realm were all Makaioshin, the evil, but weaker, counterparts of the Kaioshin. The Makaioshin have a deep hatred for the Kaioshin for placing them in the Demon Realm and therefor wish destruction upon them. The only way for a Makaioshin to rule the universe and overthrow the Kais, the underlings of the Kaioshin, the Shinjin, the servants and body guards to the Kaioshin, and finally the Kaioshin themselves is to absorb the souls of the sacrifice that was used to summon it, a being who is the embodiment of Nature itself, the one who summoned the Makaioshin in the first place, a descendent of Yeshmiyek, a woman who was granted an essence of the Daikaioshin himself hundreds of thousands of years ago, and finally a Guardian of the Master Emerald. Evil Tim has already absorbed the souls of Ed, the one who summoned him, and Jimmy's stuffed rabbit, the sacrifice used to summon him. That means only you, the Guardian of the Master Emerald, Rolf, the descendent of Yeshmiyek, and Johnny, the embodiment of Nature itself are that's left standing between Evil Tim and his goal achieving enough power in order to other throw the Kaioshin and become the ruler of the universe. And that is why I tell you now to not fight him. The risk is too great and if you fall then no one can stop him."

"You're right no one can stop him but me. And that means I must do everything in my power to stop him now."

"Knuckles wait there is one other way to defeat him."

Tikal didn't hear Knuckles respond.

"Knuckles?"

Knuckles had shut the telepathic link between off and returned his attention to the energy signature of Evil Tim.

"Alright this is it. Either I stop him here or I die trying!"

Knuckles began to power up to his maximum. His green colored energy swirled around him like a hurricane and his muscles bulged slightly. His green colored eyes were now glowing lights of green and were emitting pure energy. The sheer amount of power Knuckles was putting out was not only sensed easily by Matt and the heroes but by someone else as well.

* * *

><p>In An Area Near Peach Creek:<p>

Evil Tim's sense were flooded by a massive amount of power. The Demon King smiled evilly when he sensed who the power belonged to.

"HAHAHA! I'm coming for you guardian!"

* * *

><p>In The Deserted Wasteland:<p>

Knuckles had finished powering up to his maximum and he was now settled into a ready fighting stance. His display of power was to draw Evil Tim to this area where no one would be hurt. He sensed Evil Tim approaching at an extraordinary speed and calculated he would be here in mere minutes. The echidna stared out into the distance where he sensed the demon approaching. Out of the horizon that overshadowed a few mountains and a small cloud line, Knuckles could make out a black figure that was approaching fast. The figure cleared the distance in just a few seconds and Evil Tim landed in front of Knuckles with his evil grin present. The Demon King took quick notice of Knuckles' new look and began to laugh.

"So you went from pink to red to green? What's next? HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"The only thing that's happening next is a fight."

"Oh so you want to fight me?"

"Fight you? No I want to kill you."

Evil Tim's smile turned to a frown before turning into a smile shortly after.

"That's funny because I was going to kill you."

"Really? Well let's see what you've got a piece of scum!"

Evil Tim's red eyes began to glow brighter.

"With pleasure."

* * *

><p>In Townsville:<p>

The heroes were engaging the army of Evil Tim using the kaioken times three. With their power up they found the demon soldiers not that challenging. Sonic and Shadow hadn't used their chaos drives yet. The chaos emeralds were left in Tails' care while they were handling the situation in Townsville. They didn't want to have two of their most important power increasers with them in case they failed. They were working together to overcome the demon soldiers in order to conserve their power increasing utilities. However, there were hundreds upon hundreds, nearly thousands, of these soldiers roaming the large city of Townsville. In the middle of taking on two demon soldiers, Corey was hit in the back by an energy beam. Corey landed on top of a car before getting back up. Corey saw who blindsided him; it was an android that resembled Dr. Gero. Many more androids surrounded Corey's airspace and began to charge energy attacks. Before they fired their attacks, Corey used his energy to create a shield to protect him from the attacks. When the dust cleared Corey stood unharmed. Drew, Eddy, Shadow, Kevin, and Sonic flew over to Corey and landed beside him. The androids began to charge another wave of energy attacks but stopped abruptly for no apparent reason. However, the reason became apparent when the heroes of Group 2 saw Professor Utonium in his Power Prof suit hovering overhead. Utonium landed in front of them and approached the heroes.

"What are you dirty saiyans doing here? Can't you see we're busy handling the situation?"

Corey brushed off the insult with some effort before replying.

"That's just it. You can't handle this alone; that's why we're here to help."

"Why would you want to help me? The last time I checked we were sworn enemies who wished the worst possible fate upon each other."

"Because even though we hate you we can see past that and see that innocent lives will be lost unless we work together." Replied Sonic.

Utonium remained silent. This was his city and these were his people and he would protect it at all costs. But that was just it; he and his androids were failing and they needed help.

"Very well it seems you are right. We will put aside our differences and work together as we share a common enemy. " Utonium pressed a button on his wrist computer and a signal was transmitted to all of the androids. The androids now knew who was a friend and who was a foe. "But know this, when this is all over nothing will be changed and we will return to being enemies. Agreed?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way. Ageed."

Drew and Utonium shook hands and turned their attention to the demons flying overhead.

"What are we waiting for? Let's do this." Said Kevin as he cracked he knuckles (NO PUN INTENDED).

The heroes nodded and returned their attention to the skies filled with demons. Before they could take off again, Power Prof spoke up.

"I fear though that I won't be of much use. My suit's power level is only 220,000 while each one of those creatures has a power level of 500,000 each. My androids are almost as strong as them but they are slightly weaker."

Shadow remembered the chaos drives he had. He grabbed them and presented them.

"These chaos drives contain seven chaos emeralds worth of energy. We can use these in order to gain a definite advantage over these demons."

Utonium looked on at the chaos drives; he was clearly impressed. The energy in the chaos drives began to flow into Sonic, Shadow, and Power Prof rapidly. The energy swirled around them until a bright flash of light engulfed them. When the light dimmed they saw the three of them in their individual super forms.

"Let's show them what the power of team-"

Sonic was tackled by an angered Drew, who was going as far as to strangle Sonic for nearly completing his sentence. It took the combined efforts of Eddy, Corey, and Kevin to restrain Drew and calm him down. This left Sonic in a confused state of being accompanied by a healthy dose of fear.

"Better?" Corey asked.

"Let's just finish this."

* * *

><p>Back In The Wasteland:<p>

Knuckles and Evil Tim were colliding at lightning fast speeds. Evil Tim was being hit without warning by super-fast blows from Knuckles and the Demon King was having a hard time keeping up. Knuckles had a great speed advantage due to his ability to use chaos control, leaving the Demon King in the dust. Knuckles disappeared and reappeared behind Evil Tim before delivering a flying hook kick to the back of the demon's head. The blow caused the Demon King's head to stretch out of form and send the Demon King crashing to the ground. Evil Tim recovered quickly before diving into the ground and tunneling beneath the earth. Knuckles fell back into a backflip as two bone spikes emerged from the area where the Guardian was standing. The bone spikes changed direction and began to follow Knuckles. Knuckles ducked and bobbed out of harm's way. Evil Tim's bone spikes slashed at the echidna again and again but each time they were evaded by the superior speed of Knuckles. The echidna chuckled lightly to himself upon seeing how easy he had been avoiding Evil Tim's slashes. Knuckles rolled to the side, avoiding a downward thrust that stabbed into the earth. Knuckles fell into multiple back hand springs until he was a safe distance away from the two bone spikes. The Guardian looked on in amusement.

"Is that the best you can do?"

The two bone spikes readjusted their direction and headed straight for Knuckles. The echidna held his ground and held out his two spiked fists in front of his face in a crossing manner. Evil Tim's deadly "blades" collided head on with Knuckles' spiked fists, which did an excellent job of holding them off. Evil Tim exerted more force and began to push the Guardian back inch by inch until Knuckles began to push back as well. What Knuckles didn't expect was for a third bone spike to sprout from one of the original two and take a slash at his head. Knuckles ducked in time to avoid being killed and then grabbed the three bone spikes. With a massive amount of strength, the echidna tore the bone spikes off forcibly before throwing them away. Evil Tim regrew his "blades" before returning them down into the earth. Knuckles was on high alert searching for the Demon King. Evil Tim was masking his energy which made it very hard for Knuckles to pinpoint his exact location. Knuckles sensed movement to the left of him and turned just in time to catch a glimpse of the demon's hand before it returned down into the ground.

"Where are you?"

Knuckles suddenly heard a familiar terrifying voice whisper in his ear.

"Here."

Knuckles suddenly felt an extremely painful sensation in his right shoulder. Upon inspection he found blood dripping down to his legs. Evil Tim's entire set of razor sharp teeth was sunk deep into the echidna's right shoulder. Knuckles yelled out in pain as he tried to pry the demon's teeth out of his flesh but his efforts were proving futile. The demon's jaw strength was insanely powerful and Knuckles could feel Evil Tim sucking blood from his body.

"Get off of me!"

Knuckles began punching the demon in the face repeatedly but Evil Tim didn't let up. Knuckles decided to try something different and so he dove into the ground and began to tunnel rapidly in hopes of shaking Evil Tim off of him. Knuckles emerged from the ground and saw that the Demon King was still on him. Seeing no other way to get the demon off him, Knuckles let his energy explode around him in a violent and unstable manner until the demon finally let go. Knuckles clenched his shoulder in pain and looked on at Evil Tim whose mouth was red with the echidna's blood. The Demon King licked his lips viciously and sucked off the remaining blood. Knuckles glanced at his wound and saw a fair amount of blood dripping down to his legs and a pretty large gash in his shoulder. Knowing he would die if he didn't heal his wound fast, Knuckles ate one of his two senzu beans. Immediately he felt his strength restored, his energy replenished, and his wounds healed.

"I see your wound has begun to heal. You now see that was merely a taste of what to expect."

"Don't count on it."

Evil Tim flew full speed at Knuckles and aimed a kick at the Guardian's ribs but Knuckles used chaos control to disappear and hit the demon with hundreds of powerful blows. Knuckles disappeared again before reappearing under the demon and hitting him with a full power chaos beam. The beam hit Evil Tim straight in the chest and began to tear the demon apart. Evil Tim let out a cry of extreme pain as he felt his body being completely decimated from the legs up. When Knuckles finished using his chaos beam and when the smoke cleared he saw nothing but the legs of Evil Tim on the ground. Knuckles smirked but that smirk quickly turned into a frown as he saw the demon's legs spring up from off the ground and run towards him. The legs began to unleash a barrage of kicks at the echidna but Knuckles was having minimal difficulty with defending himself. Knuckles blocked a knee strike with his hands before he was unexpectedly hit with a backflip kick from Evil Tim. Knuckles rolled with the strike to kill the impact's momentum before looking back at the demon's legs. What the Guardian saw did not surprise him one bit. The legs began to jerk several times before a black liquid began to seep out from them. The liquid quickly began to mold itself into the shape of Evil Tim's body before finally solidifying into a brand new Evil Tim. The Demon King began to laugh sinisterly before speaking.

"You're fighting a losing battle Guardian. Come accept your fate and be one. Give me your soul and I guarantee you will no longer feel pain. You will gain everything you want and you will never die."

"Sorry but I plan on dying someday when I'm old and have a family. Death is a natural process that no one is free from. Not even you!"

"You cannot be persuaded can you? Fool! I offer you a peaceful alternative and you spat in my face? I will make sure you are beaten to a bloody pulp and you shall seek death to fall upon you but death will flee from you. I will make sure your soul is tormented within me for the rest of eternity."

"Talk is cheap."

The two titans flew at each other again and collided.

* * *

><p>At Tails' House:<p>

Matt was meditating in the living room when he was disturbed by a massive amount of power. The older brother of Eddy exited his trance and focused on the energy.

"What are you up to Knuckles?"

"Matt?"

"Huh?"

Matt looked over to see Amy standing in the doorway looking at him.

"What's wrong Amy?"

"Do you…do you think Sonic is ok?"

"He's fine trust me. Who I'm really worried about is Knuckles. I fear he's in trouble."

"Have you thought of a plan? In case he fails?"

"Yes."

The two were silent.

"Well what is it?"

"It's better that you don't know. But trust me when I say that we will win this."

"I trust you."

Matt nodded before rising up from the floor and heading outside with Amy following close behind. There they found Tails, Nazz, Jimmy, and Sarah paying additional respects to Ed. They quickly took notice of Matt and listened as he spoke.

"I've thought up with a plan to take out Evil Tim in case Knuckles fails."

"What is it Matt?" Asked Tails.

"Don't worry about it. However, I'm going after Knuckles. He might need my help."

"Are you crazy?"Yelled Jimmy.

"Yeah dude, you can't take Evil Tim on." Said Nazz.

"Don't worry I'll be fine. But Knuckles might need my help and I'll be there to back him up."

They remained silent.

"Just make sure to kill that monster." Said Sarah with sadness in her eyes.

Matt nodded.

"Catch ya later."

Matt placed his index and middle finger on his forehead and disappeared.

* * *

><p>In Townsville:<p>

Zach ducked a demon's axe strike before impaling him with his chidori. The demon dropped his weapon as the life fled from his body. A second demon soldier approached from behind but was obliterated with a combined Kamehameha wave from Rolf and Koni. Zach gave a thumbs up before flying away to intercept more demons. Double D and Johnny were fighting back to back against four demon soldiers. The demons fired Ki blasts but Johnny erected a shield of his energy to protect them from the attacks. Double D made his move as soon as Johnny lowered his shield and disappeared before reappearing in the air. Edd raised his hands above his head and began charging a yellow orb of energy.

"Masenko…Ha!"

Double D fired his Masenko, which hit two of the demons head on before turning them to dust. Johnny ducked several strikes from the demons before back flipping a safe distance away. Johnny began to charge his energy in his hand until a small orb formed there. The orb gradually grew bigger until it was the size of a soccer ball. Johnny threw the energy ball straight for the other two demons but the ball changed its flight course right before it could hit them. Johnny moved the spirit ball around the two demons and hit them in the back, destroying them easily.

"That was awesome Plank!"

Eddy threw his brother's signature blaster shell attack at a small group of attacking demons that were terrorizing a crowd of fleeing people. The attack hit and incinerated the demons with minimal effort. Kevin, however, was picking off several demon soldiers from atop a skyscraper using his special beam cannon. Several demons made their way towards Kevin from behind and prepared to attack. Kevin was too busy concentrating on taking out other soldiers that he didn't realize he was about to be ambushed. However, before the demon soldiers could even breathe down his neck, the demons were set ablaze by Drew's heat dome attack. Kevin turned around to see the burnt bodies of the demons and looked up to see Drew.

"Thanks Drew."

"No problem. Just be sure to watch yourself."

Kevin nodded before continuing on with his massacre of demon soldiers. Corey was taking on the largest group of demons that they had encountered so far. There were easily ten of the monsters surrounding the saiyan and Corey just smiled. Corey created a clone of himself and had the clone focus energy into Corey's right hand. After a few seconds a small green ball of energy appeared in the saiyan's hand and the clone disappeared shortly after. Corey proceeded to fly full speed at the demons with his right hand in front of him. The green ball of energy impacted with the first demon that was being pushed back by the ball and collided with his fellow demons.

"Rasengan!"

The green ball of Ki engulfed the ten demons in a swirling and violent explosion of power. When the smoke cleared the demons were no more.

"Suck it Jeff Roni!"

Drew looked on at the impressive display of power that his cousin showed. The saiyan smirked before flying off in pursuit of other demon soldiers.

"He's getting there."

* * *

><p>Back In The Wasteland:<p>

Knuckles and Evil Tim collided fists thus releasing an extraordinary amount of power. They were sent flying in opposite directions but they immediately recovered and bounced back at each other before interlocking hands and applying force. The two titans were locked in a battle of strength and no one seemed to be overcoming the other. The two stared each other in the eye, hostility present. The ground around began to break apart and shatter to pieces. A massive crater began to form around them as they applied more and more strength to their efforts. With a massive push, Knuckles brought the Demon King to his knees. Evil Tim struggled to regain his position but could not match the brute strength of Knuckles. Evil Tim released his grip from Knuckles' hands and proceeded to deliver an uppercut to the echidna's jaw and sending him into the ground. The demon delivered a knee aimed at Knuckles' head but Knuckles ducked and the demon's knee collided with the ground instead. Knuckles disappeared using chaos control before reappearing behind Evil Tim and severing the demon's arm with a karate style chop. Evil Tim quickly regenerated a new arm before exchanging blows with Knuckles. The two of them began moving too fast to see and became visible occasionally when they collided. They began colliding at super-fast speeds and the sky was set ablaze with shockwaves and energy bursts. Knuckles countered Evil Tim's kick and hit the demon with a chaos bolt, which sent Evil Tim crashing to the ground below. Using chaos control Knuckles appeared by Evil Tim's side before grabbing him and throwing him high into the air with all of his strength. Knuckles wasted no time and pulled his hands in front of him before charging a red beam of energy. Evil Tim looked on in awe from his position high in the sky.

"This battle ends right now, Evil Tim! Prepare yourself for oblivion!"

The beam was glowing rapidly now and the energy in it began to grow unstable. With a final exertion of strength Knuckles released the beam with everything he had.

"Chaos Strike!"

A massive beam of blood red energy shot towards the Demon King and hit him full force. Evil Tim struggled to push back the energy beam but its power was overwhelming and the demon cried in pain as the beam of energy began to tear him apart atom by atom. Knuckles pumped more and more energy into the attack in efforts of speeding up Evil Tim's destruction. Evil Tim's legs were now completely obliterated and the top half of the demon's body was the only thing remaining. Evil Tim put all of his strength into opposing the beam but he was overwhelmed and engulfed in the beam's devastating power. When the smoke cleared Evil Tim was no more and Knuckles breathed a huge sigh of relief before collapsing on the ground in a heap of exhaustion. Knuckles' normal body color of red returned as his hyper form left him due to exhaustion. Knuckles sensed a powerful energy signature heading right towards him. He feared that Evil Tim had somehow survived and had returned to absorb him. Knuckles knew he wouldn't stand a chance without his hyper form's power with him. However, upon further examination Knuckles' fear turned into relief.

"Hey Matt."

Mathew touched down on the ground just a few feet away from Knuckles before replying.

"Hey Knucklehead. Good work."

Matt extended his hand, which Knuckles quickly grasped, and helped the Guardian to his feet. Matt examined the surrounding area to see the massive destruction.

"It's a hell of a mess."

"Yeah but the son of a bitch is gone isn't he?"

Knuckles then ate his other senzu bean in order to feel like new again.

"Fair enough. Come on let's get out of here."

"I'm just glad it's over."

Knuckles and Matt proceeded to walk away from the battle site with a sense of joy for what they did. However, unbeknownst to them Evil Tim's arm, which Knuckles severed, began to move slowly. The arm quickly turned into a black liquid before moving towards the two heroes.


	6. Chapter 6: All Out!

The heroes were making quick work of the demon soldiers in Townsville. This sent a shiver up the spine of a demon soldier who was watching from atop a skyscraper. Knowing they had encountered trouble, the demon flew off at a fast speed.

General Shula was sitting in the Mayor of Townsville's chair. The real mayor was tied up in the closet while General Shula drank from the mayor's finest wine bottle. The Demon General was enjoying himself before he was interrupted by one of his subordinates.

"What is it Colonel Gola? Can't you see I'm enjoying the spoils of victory?"

"My apologies my Lord but our troops have suffered heavy casualties!"

"Calm down and explain yourself clearly. I thought we were making quick work of those androids and their creator."

"We were my Lord, however, that changed when a group of saiyans, humans, and animals came and turned the tide of battle. We've lost over 200 of our men and at this rate we'll be decimated!"

"Wait a minute! Did you by any chance spot a boy with blue hair and tan skin, and a bald boy carrying a piece of wood?"

"Yes my lord, they are part of the invading force. The bald one is a human and the blue haired one is a saiyan."

"Fool! Those two are two of the five souls Lord Tim needs to be complete! Once Lord Tim has become complete we shall not only revive our fallen soldiers but gain new ones from the darkest depths of hell. It appears as though I must intervene and handle this situation myself and deliver the package to Lord Tim himself. You, Gola, have served your purpose."

"S-sir?"

"Goodbye!"

Shula obliterated the Colonel with a powerful beam to the face and when the smoke cleared, Gola was erased from this realm. With that done, Shula disappeared in a black cloud of smoke

* * *

><p>In the Deserted Wasteland:<p>

Knuckles and Matt were seated on rocks, talking to one another.

"I have to say Knuckles, not only am I glad it's all over but that was one of the greatest displays of power I've ever seen. That Master Emerald's energy is something else I'll tell you what."

"Wait a minute. You were watching the fight? When did you arrive?"

"Just before you blasted Evil Tim back to hell." The two shared a laugh before Matt continued. "Anyway I think we should get back to Tails' place, don't you agree?"

"You know I do."

The two stood up before Knuckles placed his hand on Matt's shoulder. Matt placed his middle and index finger on his forehead and prepared to teleport. After a few seconds Knuckles sensed there was something wrong.

"Hey Matt what's up? Why aren't we teleporting?"

"For some reason I can't use instant transmission. It's like I'm getting energy interference."

"You don't think-"

"No! No you killed him! He's dead!" Matt broke out in a cold sweat and could feel his heart racing to the point it felt as if it were about to burst through his chest. There was no way that monster could have survived an attack of that magnitude. No way in hell! "Come on let's get out of here the old fashioned way."

Knuckles nodded his head before the two of them took off at full running speed. However, the black liquid was moving rapidly towards them. Knuckles and Matt left a dust trail behind them as they sped across the desert in hopes of reaching Tails' house as soon as possible. The heroes continued until Matt abruptly stopped in his tracks without warning. This caused Knuckles to crash into Matt.

"What was that all about?" Asked the echidna has he picked himself up.

"That energy interference is blocking my sense of direction. I can't tell which way is Tails' house."

"Yeah I feel it too. I can't sense Tails' energy. In fact I can't sense yours either."

"Something is up, be on your guard."

Knuckles nodded before opening his mouth to speak but before he could a black liquid entered his mouth and silenced him. Matt was facing the other way searching for an energy signature while this was taking place. Knuckles grabbed his throat in agony as he suffocated. In fact aside from suffocation, he began to lose control of his body and began to jerk violently. Matt heard the commotion and turned to see Knuckles on the ground having violent muscle spasms. Matt put two and two together and feared the worst had happened. Evil Tim had taken control of Knuckles' body.

"Nooooo! Knuckles fight it! Don't let him take control of you!"

"I…can't!"

Knuckles rushed the unprepared Matt and delivered a powerful punch to the saiyan's face before grabbing him by the shirt and forcibly taking one of Matt's two senzu beans and eating it. Matt fell on the ground and looked on as Knuckles' eyes began to glow red. His aura flared occasionally before dying down and when it was all done, a pool of black liquid came rushing out of Knuckles' mouth. Matt looked on in horror as the liquid began to mold itself back into an all too familiar face.

"Evil Tim! How the hell did you survive and what have you done to Knuckles?"

The fully regenerated Demon King laughed evilly before replying.

"During my scuffle with Knuckles he severed my arm. When he hit me with that attack of his I was surely done for. However, since my severed arm wasn't destroyed I was still alive but severely weakened. It would have taken a good hour for me to have fully regenerated with my full strength but I couldn't wait that long. Knowing that you and the Guardian were about to teleport away, I interfered with your sense of energy and kept you from getting to safety." Evil Tim paused before continuing. "I liquefied myself and entered Knuckles' body while your back was turned. I then took control of his body and stole your senzu bean and ate it to heal my injuries and restore my energy to what it once was. Lastly I fed on Knuckles' life force from the inside and became more powerful than ever. Yes Mathew…Knuckles is dead."

Matt froze when he heard that last part. How could he have let this happen? Well he was going to fix this one way or the other.

"Damn you Evil Tim! You may have Ed and Knuckles but you don't have Johnny and Rolf. That means you're not complete. I can assure you right now that I will make sure you die here and never attain your goal. I will not fail my family, my friends, or my planet!" Matt began to power up rapidly. His muscles bulged as his hair turned golden and spiked up to super saiyan. However, Matt pushed his body farther than that. "Super…kaioken….times….twenty!"

The strain of this technique was much too painful to bear, but Matt endured. He knew his body would probably tear itself to shreds after prolonged use of this technique, but he didn't care.

"Foolish boy! You dare challenge me? I will enjoy your blood as a beverage of victory."

* * *

><p>In Townsville:<p>

A demon soldier ripped an android's head off before being destroyed by a chaos lance from Power Prof. Sonic and Shadow appeared next to Utonium as a horde of demon soldiers came rushing towards them. Sonic and Shadow shot a barrage of small chaos attacks and completely obliterated the enemy forces.

"Wow this is easy. I didn't think they'd be this easy to kill." Said Sonic.

"Yes indeed. They are no challenge for us I must admit." Replied Utonium.

Shadow, however, was focused on something much more important. He felt three energy signatures that he knew belonged to Evil Tim, Matt, and Knuckles and he could sense that one of them was no longer around. The hedgehog feared the worst as he clenched his fists in anger. Sonic took notice of this and decided to see what was wrong.

"Hey Shadow are you alright?"

"Can't you sense it Sonic? Knuckles' energy is gone, which means he's failed. I'm sorry but…I have to go."

"Go where? You're not thinking of fighting that monster, are you?"

"No…just trust me." Shadow paused before continuing. "Here take my energy…you'll needit."

Shadow put his hands out in front of him and in a flash of light his super form left him.

"What did you just do?" Asked Utonium.

"I transferred my energy to you both. This way you'll both have access to your super forms for much more time. But as I said, I must go."

With that said Shadow disappeared thanks to chaos control, leaving Sonic and Utonium alone.

Eddy and Kevin were fighting a pair of demons together and were kicking some demon ass. Eddy ducked a kick before Kevin came to his aid and punched a hole in the demon's chest. Kevin proceeded to fight three demon soldiers all by himself while Eddy took on another three. Eddy countered a kick with a maximum flasher. Eddy was about to hit the other two demons with a special beam cannon but his senses were flooded by an all too familiar energy signature. Eddy was so distracted by the energy that he didn't notice the two demons coming towards him with killing intent. Kevin took notice of this and hit the two demons with a spinning kick, knocking them out cold before burning them to a crisp with a Kamehameha wave.

"Yo Eddy what's with you?"

"It's Knuckles. His energy is gone and Matt's energy is increasing."

"Yeah I feel it too. That's some insane energy they're putting out."

"That's just it. I…I have to go and help my brother."

"I understand dude. Go, quickly."

Eddy nodded before taking off at full speed towards the battle site in the desert.

Johnny and Rolf were aiding a group of androids fight off a large group of demon soldiers. Johnny used the spirit ball to take out several demons while Rolf used his wolf fang fist to take out another two. The androids, meanwhile, were charging their energy before releasing it in an explosive fashion that destroyed the rest of the demons.

"Boy Rolf that was awesome!"

"Rolf agrees Johnny the Wood-boy."

Drew, Corey, and Zach arrived on the scene shortly after. After sensing the amount of demons here, they thought their aid would be needed.

"Well it seems you guys have everything here under control." Said Zach.

"Yeah well let's not get too comfortable. We do have an army to defeat after all."

"I couldn't agree more."

The heroes looked up to see General Shula himself floating in the air. The demon stared them down with evil intent. His gaze was fixed upon Rolf and Johnny.

"Who the hell are you?" Corey demanded to know.

"I am General Shula of Lord Tim's Army. I am commander in chief of his forces and I am his right-hand man. I will waste no time in letting you know what I'm after. Those two right there."

Rolf and Johnny were frozen with fear. They had witnessed what Evil Tim had done to Ed. They didn't want to suffer the same fate as their good friend.

"Johnny, Rolf! The two of you have to get out of here now. Find someplace to hide while we hold him off." Yelled Drew.

"What? No way Jose! We're not going anywhere; we always stick together."

"Johnny the wood-boy, you must heed the elder's warning and leave now. We must take refuge in Rolf's shed for it is the only place that can withstand Nana's stuffed pepper!"

"What?"

"No time! Shaklava!"

Rolf grabbed Johnny in a moment's notice and sped off at super speeds away from Townsville. General Shula simply laughed before turning his attention to the heroes.

"I'd love to stay and chat but I must deliver the final two pieces of my master's power to him."

Before Shula could take off after Rolf and Johnny, his path was blocked by Drew, Zach, and Corey. The cousin trio would be damned if they let him get to Rolf and Johnny.

"Forget it Shula! Your power is low enough to the point where one of us could defeat you using the kaioken times twenty, and don't forget there's three of us plus the rest." Said Zach.

"Ah but that's where you're wrong. You see this is only but my base power. This, however, is my true power!"

The cousin trio could literally feel Townsville shaking as if it were about to be torn apart. The amount of power Shula was putting out was astonishing. It wasn't near that of Evil Tim's, Matt's, or Knuckles but it was still something to behold. It far surpassed their power for sure. Corey had to shield his face from the force of the power while struggling to avoid being blown back. General Shula's screams died down as a black and red aura flared to life around him. Occasional sparks of electricity would shoot off around him, but his most distinguishing features were his glowing red eyes, his newly developed bat like wings, and his fangs becoming sharper.

"Looks like we're gonna have to go all out against this guy huh?" Asked Corey.

"I'm afraid so. We'll just skip to false super saiyan level because a times twenty kaioken won't help us at all. With a power boost from the false super saiyan form we should come more or less close to his power, and if we work together we can take him for sure." Replied Drew.

The cousin trio exited their kaioken forms and quickly made the jump to false super saiyan. The cousins were surrounded in an aura of orange gold and their hair had spiked. Their irises had disappeared and their bodies gained an orange tint. Zach looked at Shula with uncertainty.

* * *

><p>In the Deserted Wasteland:<p>

Matt was struggling to keep up with Evil Tim and his new power. On top of that, Matt found it very difficult to maintain his powered up state. In fact it was so difficult that he could literally feel tendons breaking in his body. He hadn't even been fighting for five minutes and things were starting to take a turn for the worst.

_"Damn it looks like I'm going to have to use it."_ Matt said to himself mentally.

Matt reached for his senzu bean before breaking it in half and eating it. Immediately the saiyan felt his injuries healed and his energy restored, however, the effects would only be temporary due to his powered up state's massive strain. Feeling fresh, Matt teleported behind Evil Tim and delivered a fury of punches and kicks that all connected with the demon king. Evil Tim blocked a karate chop from Matt with his arm before throwing Matt far away from him. Matt fell back into a flip and landed gracefully on the ground. Matt placed his two fingers on his head and teleported high in the air before Evil Tim could get to him. Evil Tim looked up to see Matt in the air and quickly went in hot pursuit of him. However, before Evil Tim could get to him, Matt teleported away. Matt appeared behind Evil Tim and delivered a knee to the back of his head before phasing out and avoiding a counter attack from Evil Tim, who was becoming very annoyed with this process.

"Stop doing that! Stop running from me and fight me!"

"Who said I was running?"

Evil Tim turned around and threw a punch towards Matt, who used instant transmission to teleport away. Evil Tim searched frantically for Matt but found no sign of him. Matt appeared behind the demon and threw a spinning kick, but his foot was caught by a now prepared Evil Tim. The demon pulled the older brother of Eddy towards him and unleashed a severe beating. Evil Tim delivered hundreds of blows to Matt's face and body before tossing the saiyan aside like a doll. Matt was able to get back up, however, he was clenching his ribs in pain.

"Damn looks like he caught on. I'll have to try something different if I want to beat him and I don't want to use that attack yet. Not until everything has failed and I'm left with no choice."

* * *

><p>With Eddy:<p>

Eddy was in his false super saiyan form, flying at full speed towards the desert. At this rate he knew he'd arrive in about ten minutes. Eddy, however, wasn't feeling at peace. Not only were the memories of his best friend dying clouding his mind, but the thought of his brother falling at the hands of Evil Tim. He would not let that happen. Eddy sped up and left an energy trail as he continued on. The world became a blur as Eddy let his natural speed talent kick in and whisk him away to his destination. The ocean became a streak of blue that quickly faded from his sight. The next thing he observed was a vast wasteland that seemed to stretch on forever. Eddy immediately stopped and observed the area. His senses kicked in and he could feel Matt's energy not too far from his location.

"I'm coming bro!"

Eddy sped towards the battle site and after a few seconds of flying, was met with the sight of Matt and Evil Tim duking it out. Eddy was anxious to help his brother but before he could fly off to help him, he felt himself grabbed by a hand and pulled away in the blink of an eye. Eddy found himself behind a large rock that was on top of a mountain that had a good view of the battle site. He was very confused but it all made sense when he saw Shadow next to him.

"Shadow what are you doing here and why did you bring me here?"

"I sensed Knuckles' energy drop and I feared the worst." Shadow gestured towards a motionless body that was lying on the ground near them behind Eddy.

Eddy took a good look at the body before clenching his fists in anger. Eddy bowed his head in respect for Knuckles. Eddy turned to face Shadow.

"And I pulled you here with chaos control to keep you from getting yourself killed. Let Matt handle this…he'll be fine."

"I hope so."

* * *

><p>In Townsville:<p>

The cousin trio was sent flying back from the concussive force of Shula's blast. The cousins quickly recovered and went into hot pursuit of the Demon General. Shula phased out and appeared behind them before delivering a spinning kick that sent the cousins crashing to the ground below. Corey was the first to pick himself out of the dirt.

"This guy is too strong; in fact he's almost as strong as Evil Tim when we fought him. What do we do?"

"I don't know Corey. I don't know how we'll be able to beat this guy but I do know we can't let him get to Johnny and Rolf." Replied Drew.

"I think we're gonna need some back up." Said Zach.

Corey and Drew nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the other sides of Townsville:<p>

The other heroes were in the middle of cleaning up the remaining troops when they felt the amount of power General Shula was generating. The heroes immediately stopped what they were doing and made their way towards the battle site. Kevin was on his way to the battle site, flying full speed, when he abruptly stopped. He saw Koni flying by at high speeds in the same direction he was headed.

"Hey Kevin! Come on let's go!"

"Koni! Wait!"

Kevin's call was futile as Koni had already been too far away. Kevin was left with no choice but to continue on and confront Koni at the battle site. After a few moments of fast paced flight, Kevin arrived on the scene to see the cousins having a stare down with a vampire-like creature. Sonic, Power Prof, and Double D arrived shortly after. Kevin waved to them before turning his attention to Koni, who was hovering nearby. General Shula looked on at the heroes that stood before him, ready to fight. The General began to laugh to himself softly but that grew into a fully loud one.

"What's so funny?" Demanded Utonium.

"You really think that all of you fighting together make a difference? Fools! I am General Shula, second only to Lord Tim himself, and you will not stall me any further in my quest to bring those two idiots to my master."

"We'll see about that! Everyone, take one of the senzu beans now!" Yelled Drew.

Everyone complied and quickly ate the first of their two senzu beans. Koni settled himself into a fighting stance and began channeling his energy in order to access his kaioken times twenty human limit. However, before he could he felt a hand grab his arm. Koni looked to see Kevin staring into his eyes.

"What's wrong Kevin?"

"Koni I don't want you to fight but instead go and help the androids get rid of the remaining soldiers."

"What? They can handle the rest without our help. I'm needed here and I'm not gonna leave when you guys need me."

"Koni just listen please! I can't risk you getting hurt or even worse. His strength is about that of Evil Tim's when we faced him and he was kicking us all over the place. Please Koni just go! We'll handle this!"

Koni saw the seriousness in his cousin's eyes. Koni didn't argue but instead nodded and returned to aid the androids. With no worries, Kevin focused his attention to Shula.

"Alright loser! This is where it all ends; you won't be delivering Johnny or Rolf to that monster because this is where we stop you!"

"He's right. We will not fail!" Yelled Double D.

* * *

><p>In the Desert:<p>

Matt and Evil Tim's arms were locked together as they floated high in the sky. Their knees collided as did their heads. Each time they collided there were sparks of electricity shooting off in all directions. Matt and Evil Tim broke off from each other and proceeded to trade hundreds upon hundreds of blows with each other in midair. Matt dodged a kick from Evil Tim before countering with an uppercut to the demon's chin. Evil Tim's head turned to liquid just as the blow connected with his chin. The demon proceeded to knee Matt and the stomach and blow him away with a ki blast. Matt crashed to the earth below so hard that a crater, the size of the cul-de-sac, formed around him. Matt struggled to get back up as Evil Tim landed on the ground not too far from him. Matt looked on as Evil Tim opened his mouth and shot a gigantic wave of fire at him. Matt could only shield his face as the flames engulfed him. Shadow and Eddy looked on at this with uncertainty. They feared Matt may have been destroyed by that attack. However, their fears regressed when they saw Matt standing in the crater with several burns on his body and severely torn clothing. Matt was shaking due to the pain of not only from that attack but from maintaining his powered up state. Matt was blindsided by Evil Tim and was sent crashing into a mountain. Matt was lodged into the side of the mountain when Evil Tim flew up to eye level with him. Evil Tim shot off five energy rings that bonded Matt's legs, arms, and neck to the rocks. The demon got closer to him and laughed as Matt was suffocating due to the energy ring around his neck.

"What's the matter clown? Can't handle it?"

Evil Tim slapped Matt twice across the face. Matt looked up at him and spat on the demon's face.

"I never said it would be easy!"

With a great deal of strength Matt broke out of the mountain, with large chunks or rock that were still attached to the rings. Matt hit Evil Tim with several punches and kicks that shattered the rocks and sent Evil Tim flying a good distance away. Matt collapsed on the ground in a heap of pain. The saiyan clenched his whole body in pain due to the beating he'd just received and the strain the super kaioken times twenty produced.

"I can't take the senzu bean just yet. I have to hold out a little while longer."

Matt forced himself to his feet and flying towards Evil Tim at high speeds. Evil Tim anticipated Matt's move and extended his bone spikes and lashed out on Matt. Matt was barely able to avoid the strike by readjusting his flight path to the left. However, he was cut across the cheek and a drop of blood was on Evil Tim's bone spike. Matt looked on in disgust as Evil Tim licked the blood with a thirsty look on his face.

"Delicious!"

Matt growled in anger before phasing out and appearing behind Evil Tim and hitting him with an elbow to the back of his head. Evil Tim quickly recovered and bounced back before kneeing Matt in the face. Blood spewed from the saiyan's mouth as he was sent crashing to the ground. Matt was so beaten that his powered up state left him as he reverted to his base form. The older brother of Eddy slowly forced himself to his feet and looked on at Evil Tim.

"What's wrong? Out of energy or too beat up?"

The demon began laughing out loud before walking towards the weakened Matt.

"Not for long."

Matt reached inside his pocket and pulled out the other half of his senzu bean. Matt quickly ate it and felt completely renewed.

_"No I can't yet. I promised myself I wouldn't until all else failed. I have to try one more thing and if that fails…well I guess it's a go." _Matt said to himself mentally.

Matt powered up again to his super kaioken times twenty form before flying high into the sky. Far above the clouds. Matt pulled his hands to the side before cupping them and forming a blue ball of energy. Evil Tim, Eddy, and Shadow looked on in confusion. What was Matt planning?

Kaaaaaa…..meeeeeeeee!"

Evil Tim looked on with uncertainty. Surely an attack of that magnitude would completely obliterate the earth.

"He's not stupid enough to actually fire that attack. He'll destroy everything on this planet…including Johnny and Rolf! No! Mathew don't do it!" Yelled Evil Tim as he came to the shocking truth of what Mathew was going to do.

"Haaaaaa…meeeee!"

Shadow and Eddy looked on in horror as Matt prepared to unleash hell on earth.

"Matt are you crazy? Stoooooop!" Yelled Eddy.

Matt disappeared from his position and reappeared right in front of Evil Tim, just below him. Evil Tim looked on in fear at what Matt was truly planning.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Yelled the demon as Matt unleashed his attack.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

A massive beam of energy soared out and hit the Demon King head on. Evil Tim screamed in pain as he was engulfed in massive beam of blue and white energy. When the light died down and the smoke cleared, there was no sign of Evil Tim. Matt had used up every inch of his power with that attack and now he was feeling the consequences. The pain was unbearable and Matt could no longer sustain his powered up state. Matt's hair and his body color returned to normal as he fell to the ground in a heap of exhaustion.

"Bro!"

Matt jerked his head up to see Eddy running towards him with Shadow not too far away. Eddy quickly helped his brother to his feet and stood him upright.

"Did that finish him?"

Matt was silent and instead lowered his head.

"Matt did that Kamehameha kill him?"

(Right now go to a separate address bar and type in this link .com/watch?v=sspMH9M73F4 it is highly recommended that you listen to this music for this scene.)

"…No…" Matt glanced over to Shadow before continuing. "That attack wasn't enough to finish him. I'm…I'm sorry Eddy. I couldn't do it."

"Don't be. We'll find a way to fix this and make things right."

"That's right Eddy. I still have a chance to make things right and save everyone. Just be sure to take good care of mom and dad. Watch over them and protect them little brother."

Eddy was confused from what his brother was saying. Quite frankly it scared him a bit.

"What are you talking about bro? Y-You can do that too, right?"

Matt remained silent before turning to face his brother.

"Come here little brother."

Eddy obeyed and entered his brother's embrace. Matt held his little brother close before shedding a single tear.

"I know I've been hard on you little bro but it was only to make you stronger. I love you very much Eddy. Promise me you'll never give up. Promise me you'll do everything in your power to protect this planet and everyone on it. Promise me you'll be a better person than me. Promise me."

Eddy too began to shed tears; he looked up to see his brother smiling at him with sorrow in his eyes, along with tears.

"Stop it bro. Y-You're scaring me. Please don't do anything you'll regret."

"I have no regrets. You make me proud Eddy…goodbye."

Matt hit Eddy in the side of the head with a powerful karate chop that knocked Eddy out cold. Eddy fell to the ground in a heap with Matt looking on. Matt reached into Eddy's pocket and took one of his two senzu beans before eating it. Once that was done he turned his attention to Shadow, who was walking towards him.

"Mathew…I think I understand. I hope Eddy will understand, too."

"Take Eddy as far away from here as possible. Take Knuckles' body with you as well and hurry."

"Of course."

Shadow made his way over to Eddy before slinging the unconscious saiyan over his back. Shadow and Matt stared into each other's eyes, hard.

"You'll die. You know that, right?"

"As long as I take that son of a bitch with me, I don't care. As long as my friends, family, and planet are safe, I don't care."

Matt and Shadow turned their attention to several small black droplets of liquid that were coming together and forming a black puddle. The puddle began to mold itself back into the Demon King's original form. Shadow and Matt looked on in horror as Evil Tim had fully regenerated once more.

"It's time for you to go Shadow. Goodbye and send my regards to everyone. Go! Get out of here!"

"Farewell Mathew."

Shadow wasted no time using chaos control to teleport Eddy and himself back to the hiding place in the mountains, where he grabbed Knuckles and used the last bit of his energy to teleport the three of them back away.

"Where did those two go off to?"

"That's none of your concern. Your fight is with me not them you pathetic worm!"

"Congratulations Mathew. You've signed your own death warrant. I know I've said that I would tear you apart, but this time I mean it. I will also enjoy devouring your soul."

Shadow had teleported them to an area that was a good one hundred miles away from the battle site. It took a lot of energy to teleport multiple people without a chaos emerald, and when he did teleport multiple people he could only go a hundred miles max. But it didn't matter because Shadow wasn't planning on going to Tails' house just yet. He planned on watching Matt's battle. Shadow ate one of his senzu beans, restoring his energy, before teleporting to a location that had a good view of the battle site but was still a safe distance away for what he thought Matt was going to do.

Matt powered up to his super kaioken times twenty form once again. However, his aura wasn't flowing as it normally would. The energy flowed around Matt much like a circle. Either way the energy was far too unstable to comprehend. Matt smirked before saying:

"You are a fool! I am going to crush you, and throw you into the wind!"

"What are you…doing?"

_"My friends, mom, dad, Eddy, and people of earth…I do this for you."_

Shadow looked on in awe as Matt released not only his Ki energy but his life energy in a massive explosion.

"AAAAAAAAAHHH…"

"NOOOOOOO! It's not possible!"

The energy engulfed the two of them in a deadly and massive explosion. The blast was so huge that it engulfed the whole valley below the mountains. Shadow continued to watch with amazement in his eyes.

"…Mathew…"


	7. Chapter 7: All Hope Lost

The massive explosion of raw power could be felt easily in Townsville as well as the rest of the world. The heroes momentarily stopped their fight with Shula upon sensing the massive energy.

"What the hell was that?" Asked Utonium.

"…N-No…it can't be." Said Double D to himself.

"Mathew's energy…it's…" Started Sonic.

"Gone." Said Kevin, finishing Sonic's sentence for him.

The cousin trio lowered their heads in respect for their greatest ally and as well their good friend Knuckles. That monster had now taken three of their friends away from them. However, they could no longer sense Evil Tim's energy, which brought some relief to the heroes.

"You see Shula, your master is dead." Said Drew.

"Impossible! Lord Tim could not have been destroyed by an attack of that class. You will soon see that I am correct."

"Enough of this, let's fight!" Yelled Zach as he flew straight for Shula.

Zach kicked at Shula's ribs but the Demon General blocked with his arm before countering with punch to Zach's stomach that knocked all the air out of him. Zach fell to the ground below, clenching his abdomen in pain and gasping for air. Corey was fired up from seeing Zach go down, and quickly fired off several Ki blasts that had no effect Shula. Corey, severely angered, fired a destructo disc that simply passed through an afterimage. The heroes looked in all directions in hopes of finding Shula but he was gone.

"Damn! Where'd he go?" Yelled Corey.

The heroes continued searching but stopped when they heard Shula's sinister voice in their heads.

_"I'm sorry for leaving so soon but I must retrieve my master's dinner, and he does prefer his meals fresh. Don't worry, though, I'll be back shortly. Hahahahahahaha…!"_

The heroes realized what had happened. Shula's afterimage technique allowed him to get away undetected and go in pursuit of Johnny and Rolf.

"Damn it! Damn it all! We've got to find him before he finds Johnny and Rolf; otherwise…" Drew didn't dare finish that sentence in fear of Evil Tim still being alive. "Move out and find him!"

* * *

><p>Back In the Desert:<p>

The explosion had died down after several minutes, with Shadow looking on inn awe. The smoke cleared, revealing a massive crater the size of Peach Creek; Shadow decided to go and investigate. The hedgehog used chaos control to teleport to the crater below in the blink of an eye, and what Shadow saw did not please him. Standing in the middle of the crater was a stone like figure of Matt. Shadow was confused on how Matt had turned to stone; perhaps it was all of his life energy leaving at once that caused Matt to turn to stone. A gust of wind toppled the statue over and crumbled it to pieces. Shadow took the bag he used to put the senzu beans in and put the dusted remains of Matt inside it. Shadow bowed his head in respect before turning to walk away. However, he was stopped when he heard a familiar sound. Shadow turned around to see small black droplets moving towards one another and slowly forming a small puddle of black liquid. Shadow's heart nearly stopped when he realized what was happening. How? How could that monster have survived a blast of that magnitude? It was impossible! Shadow didn't waste time in using chaos control to teleport back to the secluded location, where he left Eddy and Knuckles. Shadow hoisted his two friends on his back before running off at full speed to Tails' house.

* * *

><p>In Peach Creek:<p>

Rolf poked his head out of the door to make sure they hadn't been followed. Seeing that the coast was clear, he returned into the depths of his shed. Johnny was sitting on a pile of logs, looking at the floor. Rolf noticed his friend's sorrow and decided to help him cope with it.

"Why is Johnny the Wood-boy sadder than a sack of Papa's boiled turnips?"

"What do you think Rolf? We're here hiding while our friends are fighting. Not to mention that Ed, Knuckles, and Matt are dead. Even Plank is afraid for God's sake!"

Rolf stared at Johnny in silence before speaking.

"Rolf knows that the artichoke has thickened greatly and that all hope seems lost. However, Johnny the Wood-boy we mustn't lose hope for if we do our world shall forever be lost to the evil ones that have opposed Odin and Valhalla."

Johnny stared at Rolf in confusion with giant anime style eyes present.

"I have no idea what you said Rolf but it makes me feel a little better. What's that Plank?"

Johnny pulled Plank close to his ear and listened carefully. Rolf looked on in confusion until he saw Johnny's pupils dilate.

"What transpires Johnny the Wood-boy?"

"Rolf, Plank says we have to get out of here now!"

"What is the reason to flee? Rolf's shed is the safest-"

Rolf didn't finish his sentence because the entire shed was blown to pieces. Rolf and Johnny shielded their eyes from the debris and when the smoke cleared they looked up to see General Shula himself.

"Holy cow! How did you find us?"

"You're idiot friend there said you would be hiding in this shed and I could track your energy trails unlike most."

Rolf face palmed himself before settling into a fighting stance. Rolf transformed into his false super saiyan form and gained an orange tint to his skin and his hair spiked up as well.

"Johnny the Wood-boy you must flee while Rolf fights this demon alone."

"What? Are you insane Rolf? He'll tear you apart; you can't do this."

"Do not question Rolf's judgment now go!"

"Sorry Rolf but an Urban Ranger never leaves a fellow ranger behind."

"Fool! You must go now before-"

A powerful uppercut from the Demon General shut Rolf up and sent him high into the earth's atmosphere. Johnny powered up to his nature mode form before activating the kaioken times twenty. Johnny disappeared before reappearing behind Shula and sending a kick aimed for the demon's neck. Shula was faster and blocked with his arm before elbowing Johnny in the stomach and punching him in the chest. Blood oozed out of Johnny's mouth as he clenched his stomach in pain. Shula prepared a ball of Ki but before he could fire it he was knocked away by a boot to the face. Rolf continued his assault with multiple punches and kicks followed by his wolf fang fist. Shula crashed to the earth below, forming a crater before getting back up nonchalantly. Shula grinned before laughing to himself. Rolf and Johnny looked on in anger. How dare he laugh at them!

"Hey what's so funny?"

"Rolf agrees. Not even Mama's tale of the hairless otter could make anyone laugh in an hour as dire as this."

"It's just that I'm having so much fun toying with you two. It was great while it lasted but I'm afraid your time is up. My master must feed and I'm going to deliver his meal."

The two felt a shiver crawl up their spines. Shula had been toying with them the whole time which meant that there worst fears would come true. In a split second Shula vanished from his position. Johnny felt a warm liquid on his face and upon further inspection he saw that it was blood. However, it wasn't his blood; Johnny looked beside him and saw Shula with his fist inside Rolf's stomach. Rolf was trembling in pain and wasn't able to maintain his false super saiyan transformation any longer. Shula removed his fist from Rolf's stomach and let Rolf fall to the ground below. Rolf's stomach wound was now bleeding profoundly.

"Y-You monster!"

"Don't worry about him for he'll live. That blow wasn't enough to kill him and with his saiyan blood he'll heal up just fine."

Jonny's anger peaked before the peaceful human let loose his rage on Shula. Johnny hit the demon with hundreds of blows before finally finishing with a massive full power Kamehameha. Johnny was panting heavily after releasing such a large amount of energy at once. Johnny breathed a sigh of relief but that sense of relief turned into fear as he saw Shula emerge from the rubble with nothing but a few scratches on him.

"What kind of an attack was that? If you want to see a real attack then watch this."

Shula began charging a black orb of energy in his hands. The orb grew steadily until it was the size of Shula himself. The Demon General fired the ball of energy and it hit Johnny square in the chest and engulfed him in a large flash of light. When the light cleared Johnny had slipped out of his powered up state and crumbled to the ground, barely conscious. Plank fell a few feet away from Johnny, who was reaching for his friend but couldn't find the strength to grab him. General Shula touched down onto the ground and made his way over to Johnny.

"I'm sorry about that. That attack was meant to knock you out but don't worry I'll fix that."

"There is no need for that Shula."

Johnny felt his heart nearly stop when he heard that all too familiar voice. Using the last bit of his energy to turn his head in the direction of the voice, Johnny saw Evil Tim in his entire evil luster. General Shula chuckled before responding.

"I knew you couldn't be killed by an attack like that my Lord. Your meal is ready my Lord and now nothing will stop us."

"Excellent work General. You have no idea how much I've dreamt of this moment. Now I will achieve ultimate power!"

Evil Tim laughed evilly as he walked over to Rolf. Johnny watched in horror as Evil Tim began inhaling rapidly until a white mist exited Rolf's mouth and was devoured by the Demon King. Evil Tim turned his attention to Johnny, whose heart was nearly about to give out due to the extreme fear.

"You bastard! You won't win, the others will stop you somehow."

The two demons laughed together hard.

"I doubt it Johnny. Now open wide and say ah!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Johnny's body jerked violently as his soul was being forcibly removed. Once Johnny's soul was devoured by the Demon King, Evil Tim began to groan in agony. The pentagram on the demon's chest was now fully illuminated and his aura was flaring violently. Evil Tim's eyes were glowing such a fierce red that the glow looked like a pair of twin lasers. The wings on Evil Tim's back grew much larger and much more frightening. The demon's teeth also grew and so did his claws. Several long bone spikes began to grow outwards on Evil Tim's body before the demon greatly grew in muscle mass and height. More horns grew on his head and they grew even longer. An extra pair of eyes appeared just above the demon's usual eyes which meant that he now had four glowing red eyes. Evil Tim's head began to mold itself until it resembled the shape of a skull. General Shula looked on in amazement as his master continued to mutate. All of this was accompanied by shrieks of pain coming from the Demon King himself. When the metamorphosis was complete Evil Tim was now a utterly terrifying nightmare come true. His appearance was so intimidating that it even sent fear into Shula.

"I will forever be known as Devil Tim."

"Yes my Lord." Said Shula as he knelt before his master.

"Rise my faithful servant and let us go and rule the universe as we were always meant to."

The two demons took to the air and sped off, leaving the dead bodies of Johnny and Rolf to rot on Rolf's property.

* * *

><p>In Townsville:<p>

The heroes were trembling as they felt Evil Tim's power increase to unimaginable heights. Their worst fears were confirmed. Johnny and Rolf were now dead and Evil Tim had become complete. Their finest warriors fell at the hands of this monster and now there was no way to beat him. All hope was lost.

"That's it…we've failed. There's nothing we can do anymore. We gave it our all but in the end this was a situation could have never hoped to have handled. I-I'm sorry guys."

The heroes and Utonium stared at Drew in agreement. Though they hated to admit it, it was true. All hope for the earth was lost.

"So what do we do now?" Asked Sonic.

"We fight to our last breath and make sure we die giving it our all." Replied Zach.

"This is ridiculous! There must be some-"

"No there isn't Utonium. Can't you understand that this was beyond our capabilities?" Replied Double D.

"I'm with you guys all the way. No way some dorks will make a coward out of me."

"Thanks Kevin. We all needed a morale boost." Replied Corey.

* * *

><p>On the Other Side of Townsville:<p>

Koni was alos sensing the extreme power coming from Evil Tim. The power was just unbelievable and Koni even questioned if he was dreaming. However, he quickly came back to reality when an android saved him from being attacked by a demon soldier. Koni gave his thanks to the android before flying off to engage other demons in battle.

"We'd better think of something fast or else the earth is finished."

* * *

><p>In an Area near Tails' House:<p>

Shadow was nearing Tails' house and he figured he'd arrive in a few minutes. Shadow, too, had sensed the energy coming from Evil Tim and he nearly shivered at the thought of it. However, he was the Ultimate Life Form and he wouldn't let his emotions get to him. He did, however, know that with Evil Tim being complete there was virtually no one left that could face the monster. Shadow arrived at Tails' house and quickly bolted through the front door. He was immediately greeted by Tails, Amy, Nazz, and Sarah. They took quick notice of the Eddy and Knuckles on Shadow's back but the hedgehog remained silent. Tails had to comfort Amy, Sarah, and Nazz as they shed tears of complete sorrow. Shadow set Eddy on the couch before taking Knuckles' body out back and setting it next to Ed's. He also placed the bag containing Matt's stone remains next to them. Shadow bowed his head in respect before speaking.

"I know it's pointless now but I want all of you to know that I had nothing but respect for you, Ed, Matt, Johnny, Rolf, and of course you Knuckles. You all gave your lives in hopes of destroying that monster but sadly you failed. I will never forget you my friends and I pray that we meet again in the next life." Shadow reached over and closed Knuckles' and Ed's still open eyes before continuing. "Farewell my friends and May you all rest in peace."

Everyone, including Jimmy, was watching Shadow the whole time. Shadow walked past them and went back inside the house. Shadow took a seat on a dining room chair and stared at the wall in silence.

"So what do we do now Shadow?"

"Nothing."

Everyone was in shock.

"Nothing? Nothing? How can you say that? We have to stop that monster!" Yelled Amy.

"Shut up Amy! You heard what I said. There is nothing left we can do. It's all over now that Evil Tim has become complete. Not only have we lost Johnny, Rolf, Ed, and Knuckles but we've also lost Matt. He gave his life in a suicide attack in hopes of killing him but even he failed. This was a situation that no one could have handled." Shadow paused for a moment before continuing. "Evil Tim has reached a level of power that is unimaginable and now there is no one that can stop him. Earth is doomed to slavery and there is nothing we can do about it! Damn it! Damn it all! Why didn't we kill him when we had the chance? Why was our pride in our way? Matt and Knuckles both were presented with the opportunity to kill him but they failed!" Shadow unintentionally kicked the Master Emerald that was sitting on the floor.

As Shadow continued on in his rage the Master Emerald began to glow bright green and soon enough Shadow found himself in an unfamiliar scenario. He was no longer I Tails' living room but instead atop the Master Emerald Shrine on Angel Island. What really confused him was the ancient city he could see from atop the shrine. Shadow turned to see a female echidna standing behind him. Knuckles had told him about his ancestor Tikal.

"Where am I and why did you bring me here Tikal, is it?"

"Yes that's me. I've brought you here to tell you of an ancient power that can defeat Evil Tim and save the universe and even save the souls of those he has absorbed."

"Don't lie to me! Are you saying there is still a way to kill that monster and save the universe?"

"Yes but for this to work you must allow me to enter the physical world through your body so that I can help you conduct the ritual. It won't work properly if I simply tell you what to do. I must make sure that this ritual is conducted properly or there could be fatal consequences for you."

Shadow didn't think twice to answer.

"Very well, you may use my body as a vessel but don't tamper with my mind."

"I won't I promise."

Tikal extended her hand to Shadow, who promptly took it and shortly after Tikal vanished in a flash of green light. Just as she disappeared, Shadow found himself back in Tails' living room.

"What was all that trance like stuff about Shadow?" Asked Nazz.

Shadow didn't answer.

"She asked you a question! What happened?" Yelled Sarah.

"Sarah please calm down." Said Jimmy from under the covers he was hiding under.

"So what was it Shadow?" Asked Tails.

"I think I've found a way."


	8. Chapter 8: A New Hope

"What? What do you mean there's still a chance? I thought you said that there was nothing more we could do Shadow."

"Yes Amy but that was before Tikal reached out to me and showed me an ancient secret that can grant two individuals amazing power."

"What is it?" Asked Nazz.

Shadow looked over at her. He didn't say anything and instead just smirked.

* * *

><p>In the Mountains of Peach Creek:<p>

Evil Tim and General Shula stood atop a high mountain that over looked the entire area.

"What are your orders my Lord?"

Devil Tim smiled his ever evil smile before responding.

"I believe it is time this pathetic planet is dealt with, but I won't destroy it yet. Not until those meddlesome "heroes" are dealt with."

"But my Lord, what about the army? Our soldiers are suffering heavy losses."

"Those weaklings have failed their simple task. What use are they to me? With you at my side I require no army to conquer this universe or the planet of the Kaioshin."

General Shula bowed in respect.

"Let us take this battle to them. Grab hold of my shoulder."

Shula did as he was told and placed his hand upon Devil Tim's shoulder. Devil Tim, smiling evilly, placed his two fingers on his forehead and in a split second they vanished.

* * *

><p>In Townsville:<p>

Koni and his army of androids had just finished up with the remaining demon forces. As the last demon drew it breath, the city seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. Townsville was safe. Koni stood atop Townsville's tallest skyscraper and smiled at his job well done. Just as Koni was about to fly off, he was stopped by in his tracks. Koni found that he was unable to move his body at all. He witnessed the androids get blown to pieces almost instantly and after a few seconds nothing remained of them. Koni heard an all too familiar laugh and looked to see the terrifying sight that was Devil Tim. Koni's heart nearly stopped when he saw the demon and the fact that he couldn't move made him even more helpless. Koni struggled to move his body but his efforts were in vain.

"Don't bother trying to move, you're caught in my telekinetic grasp. Now be a good boy and listen; I need you to deliver a message for me."

"Why don't you just tell them telepathically you son of a bitch?"

"Because this message is so special it must be delivered personally."

Koni remained silent.

"Good, now as I was saying…tell your comrades to meet me at Angel Island in 24 hours. There they will have the opportunity to fight to save this pathetic planet. If they don't show up I destroy the earth and we both know that won't end well for its people."

"You won't win!"

"Of course we will." Replied Shula.

"Until then stay alive." Said Devil Tim as he threw Koni across the city with his telekinesis.

Devil Tim and General Shula teleported away as Koni was getting back up from that attack. Koni spat out blood to the side before standing upright again.

"Damn it."

* * *

><p>Later:<p>

Koni flew off in search of the other heroes. He could sense that they were no longer in Townsville and were heading towards Tails' house. Koni powered up to his kaioken times twenty form in order to boost his speed to catch up to his friends. Koni bolted across the earth faster than the eye could see and quickly closed the distance gap between him and his friends. It wasn't long before Koni caught up to the other heroes at Tails' house and confronted them on the situation.

"What? You're saying that we have 24 hours to prepare to fight that monster or he'll destroy the earth?" Yelled Sonic.

Koni nodded.

"That's it then isn't it? It's over…we've failed." Said Utonium.

"No! We just have to train harder and push ourselves to the limit and beyond. I'm talking about several hundred times earth gravity." Replied Drew.

"I'm with Drew on this one. It's our only shot to beat Devil Tim and save the earth."

"You're wrong on that one Kevin."

The heroes, and Utonium, turned to see Shadow walking out of the house with Tails, Amy, Nazz, Sarah, and Jimmy following behind.

"What do you mean he's wrong? Are you saying there's no way to win, is that it?" Yelled Corey.

Shadow looked over to Corey, remaining silent. He turned his attention to everyone before speaking.

"No. I'm saying that your plan of beating Devil Tim won't work. That monster has achieved power that can only be imagined and no amount of training in 24 hours can achieve it. The only way to beat him is for two of us to fuse into one being."

The heroes and Utonium were completely confused. They had heard of weird things before but this one took the cake.

"Fusion? What do you mean fusion?" Asked Zach.

"I mean two of us becoming one being and becoming strong enough to fight Devil Tm."

"How's that even possible?" Asked Double D.

"Tikal appeared to me in a vision and showed me the ancient power of fusion. However, she'll be doing the ritual itself because only Guardians can perform it, which is why she is using my body as a vessel."

"That's amazing! This means earth still has a chance. Now the only question is who will fuse?" Asked Koni.

"Double D and I will."

Everyone turned to see Eddy step out of the house, now awakened from the slumber his brother put him in.

"What? No! It's too dangerous Eddy and you know that. It'll be better if Corey, Zach, or I fuse together." Replied Drew.

"No it has to be Double D and me. That monster took Rolf, Johnny, Knuckles, Lumpy, and Matt from us. If anyone should fight him it's us."

The cousin trio shared a moment of silence.

"Guys…please. Double D and I have been hit the hardest from all of this. It has to be us to take him down."

Everyone was completely shocked. Never before had they ever heard Eddy say please and the seriousness in his eyes sold it completely. The cousin trio simply nodded.

"Ok then Eds. It's up to you guys to avenge our friends and save the earth. Shadow, how long will the fusion ritual take?" Asked Zach.

"A good hour or so, but what we should do is get some rest and fight tomorrow. We do have 24 hours after all."

The heroes nodded before walking towards the house. Utonium didn't move but instead remained behind. Corey took notice of this.

"Are you coming or what Utonium?"

"No. I'll meet you at Angel Island tomorrow. I must make repairs to my suit and I prefer sleeping in my own bed." Said the evil scientist before flying off back towards Townsville.

Corey rolled his eyes before entering the house. Everyone was gathered around in the living room, not speaking much. Corey joined them and took a seat next to Kevin. Seeing as the mood was very gloomy, Tails spoke.

"Just out of curiosity here, if Edd and Eddy are going to fight Devil Tim then what will the rest of you be doing?"

"We'll handle General Shula and provide any backup if necessary." Replied Drew before continuing. "I just hope the Eds won't need us."


	9. Chapter 9: Fusion Reborn

The day had arrived for the heroes to face their greatest challenge yet. The heroes woke up early and immediately moved to eat breakfast. Double D and Eddy were in the kitchen cooking up a feast that would be enough to satisfy five saiyans, five humans, and four animals. Once everyone ate their fill, they exited the house and entered the backyard. The gang paid their final farewells to their fallen comrades before burying them. Rolf's and Johnny's bodies could not be located but they were given appropriate graves nonetheless. The heroes went back inside and Tails gave Sonic seven new chaos drives and Sonic received them graciously.

"Hey Drew. Do we have any senzu beans?" Asked Sonic.

"I'm afraid not. We've cleaned out our entire supply and we won't be getting a new supply for another few weeks."

"Then that means we have to be extra careful and make sure not to sustain any severe injuries." Interjected Double D.

The others nodded in agreement before they turned their attention to Shadow.

"Alright let's begin. Double D, Eddy, I need you both to sit down here in front of me."

The two Eds complied and sat down before Shadow. Shadow began to focus all energy towards the Eds. An hour passed and they were still themselves; this prompted Amy to speak up.

"What's taking so long Shadow? I thought you said this would take an hour?"

"I said I guessed it would take an hour. It wouldn't take so long if were a guardian but since I'm not it takes Tikal's spirit and my own to become one for this to work. Also it helps if you keep your mouth shut."

Shadow returned his focus to the Eds who were waiting patiently for Shadow.

Several Minutes Later:

The seven Chaos Emeralds began floating around Shadow while he closed his eyes and placed his hands in front of Eddy and Edd. White energy began flowing out of the emeralds and into Shadow. Shadow opened his eyes, which were now glowing white, and began to channel the energy into the Eds and they were levitated into the air. Shadow, with Tikal's voice, began the final procedure.

"The servers are the seven chaos…chaos is power enriched by the heart…the controller is the one that unifies the Chaos…MAKE THESE TWO BEINGS ONE!"

Eddy and Double D were sent flying into each other at an enormous speed. When they collided a huge flash of white light engulfed them, leaving the others in awe. Shadow dropped to the floor, exhausted from the task he had just performed. When the light dimmed there stood a single being. He was as tall as Double D and his hair was just like his, however, there were Eddy's three strands of hair that acted as bangs. His clothing consisted of Eddy's pants and Double D's shirt. His eyes were black (just like every saiyan's eyes are) and his muscles were much more defined. His face, however, was a combination of the two Eds. Everyone was in awe at the new being that stood before them and what shocked them most was his power. The new warrior did quick exercise of martial arts routines before flexing his muscles.

"I am neither Eddy nor Edd. I possess Edd's intelligence, Eddy's speed, Edd's ki control, and Eddy's rage. I am Double E!" Double E glanced at his friends before turning his full attention to Shadow. "How long will this fusion last?"

"It's permanent until I perform the counter ritual." Said Shadow in Tikal's voice.

"Why am I not in my super form?"

"If one of you had fused with a user of chaos energy then you would entered a super form, however, since the fusion was between you two non-chaos energy users you didn't automatically enter the super form. However, you will have use of chaos control and other chaos techniques."

"Well I'd better use the chaos emeralds to power up and fast, right?"

"I'm sorry but that won't work either."

"What, why?"

"Because this ritual takes a lot of energy from the emeralds which leaves them without power for 24 hours. You also won't be able to use the chaos drives since they are specifically designed for chaos energy users. The good news is you'll be able to use either your kaioken technique or your false super saiyan transformation to increase your power."

Everyone looked uneasy at the sound of that statement. But so far this was their best chance of survival and by god they were going to take it. Double E turned his attention to the kids and Tails and Amy.

"Alright, this is it. We've got to head out now so wish us luck."

"Be careful out there." Said Tails.

"Please don't die." Said Nazz, Jimmy, and Sarah at the same time with worried looks on their faces.

"Go and give them hell!" Yelled Amy.

Double E smirked before turning his attention back to his fellow E Fighters. He motioned for them to gather around him which they quickly did as he prepared to warp them to Angel Island.

"Chaos Control!"

* * *

><p>At Angel Island:<p>

Atop the Ice Cap's mountain stood Devil Tim, overlooking the entire island from the island's highest point. General Shula appeared next to him and spoke.

"My Lord, the pests have arrived and they've brought a new victim."

Devil Tim smiled viciously.

"Excellent! Shula tend to the weaker ones and leave the most powerful one to me. From what I can sense this new fighter is much stronger than the others."

"As you wish my Lord." Said Shula before flying off in search of the E Fighters.

* * *

><p>With the E Fighters:<p>

The E Fighters arrived in the middle of Angel Island's dense forests. Professor Utonium was waiting for them nearby and joined them quickly.

"So you showed up after all eh?" Utonium took a long glance at Double E and quickly deduced what had happened. "So that fusion ritual worked after all? Good; at least now we have a small shard of hope."

"Shut it Utonium!" Yelled Zach.

"Ok so let's power up, shall we?" Asked Sonic.

Shadow simply nodded and used the chaos drives to power up Sonic, Utonium, and himself. The saiyan E Fighters powered up to their false super saiyan forms while the human E Fighters activated their human limit forms before activating the kaioken times twenty.

"Well I guess this is where we part ways huh?"

"I'm afraid it is Kevin." Replied Double E.

"Good luck out there and be sure to make that son of a bitch pay for everything he's done." Said Corey.

"This is also where I leave you." Everyone turned their attention to the still possessed Shadow. "I will return when the battle is over to separate you two back into your original selves, but until then it's goodbye."

A green orb floated out of Shadow's body before disappearing. Shadow clenched his head in order to ease the uneasy feeling that being possessed by a spirit brought. Finally Shadow was in control of his body since he began the fusion ritual.

"As Amy said, give him hell!" Yelled Koni.

Double E nodded towards his comrades before using chaos control to teleport away.

The E Fighters and Utonium were left alone in the forest.

"Alright let's go find General Shula and settle the score." Said Drew.

The heroes Utonium nodded and flew off in search of General Shula. After a few minutes of searching they found what they were looking for. General Shula was waiting underneath the Master Emerald Shrine for them. The demon glanced up at them casually and didn't seem the least intimidated.

"Alright Shula it's over. This ends right here, right now." Said Sonic.

"Oh you're absolutely right on that one." Replied the demon. "It's over for you!"

* * *

><p>At the Ice Cap Zone:<p>

Double E warped in and immediately spotted the diabolical monster that was Devil Tim. The Demon King met his gaze and smiled his evil smile.

"I'm afraid we haven't been properly introduced. I am Devil Tim, Master of the Universe! Tell me where those two other Eds are. I certainly didn't sense them on the island."

"Double D and Eddy? They are here; I am they. I am neither Eddy nor Edd but rather Double E!"

"Ah I see. A fusion must have been performed. Quite interesting, however, I'm afraid your life has reached its end."

"Don't count on it! You will find my power to be much more of a challenge than the others."

"Spare me, your power is below that of Knuckles when he fought me and far below that of Mathew's."

"Not for long!"

Double E threw his arms to the side and let his golden aura flare. His skin became orange as did his even spikier hair, for Double E had activated his false super saiyan transformation. Devil Tim was impressed at the power that Double E displayed and smirked before chuckling to himself.

_"His power has increased dramatically but it's still not on my level; but it's not far behind. He could prove himself to be trouble if not dealt with appropriately. Ah who am I kidding? By the time I'm finished with him he'll be a pile of bloody pulp. HAHAHAHAHAHA!_


	10. Chapter 10: Let the Final Battle Begin

The heroes and Utonium were fairing extremely well against General Shula. The demon was having a hard time taking on all the heroes at once. In a one on one situation General Shula would have had no trouble with destroying each of the heroes, but since they were fighting as one their power was overwhelming his. Sonic landed a punch to the demon's stomach that made him cough up blood. Utonium proceeded to hit him with several chaos spears that knocked him into Shadow's flight path. Shadow kicked General Shula up to where the cousins were waiting for him. Corey and Zach had their chidori and rasengan ready and hit the Demon General full force and sent him flying towards Drew who fired off a powerful heat dome attack that knocked Shula down towards Kevin and Koni.

"And you didn't want me to help?"

"Shut up Koni! Let's end this." Replied Kevin to his younger cousin's sarcastic statement.

The two cousins delivered the final strike that was their double Kamehameha. The powerful beam of energy knocked the general off the island and into the sea.

"Alright! We did it!" Yelled Sonic.

"He's right, I can sense his energy fading rapidly." Said Kevin.

"Don't celebrate yet guys…he went too easy. Something must be up." Replied Zach.

Shadow was focusing on General Shula's fading energy. Though it was weakening, there was something strange about it and it seemed rather unstable. Just then the heroes felt a massive increase in Double E's ki.

"Whoa! Double E'd power is amazing! With the false super saiyan transformation he's as strong as Devil Tim!" Yelled Koni.

While Utonium, Kevin, Zach, Corey, and Sonic were joyed to hear Koni's statement, Shadow and Drew were thinking otherwise.

"No…his power isn't far behind Tim's that's true but he's not as strong as him. Devil Tim also has perpetual strength while Double E will eventually tire out." Said Drew.

"Speaking of an increase of energy, I can sense a strange energy pattern coming from Shula." Said Shadow.

The heroes turned their attention to sensing Shula's energy.

General Shula was sinking aimlessly towards the bottom of the ocean. Battered and beaten savagely his rage reached its peak.

_"How could I have been beaten so easily? It seems I greatly underestimated them and let my guard down. However, they are too powerful for to take on in my present state. It seems as though I must call upon their power."_

General Shula snickered evilly to himself as blood red streams of energy began to circle him.

_"I call upon the energy and life forces of my fallen army! Come to me and bring me victory! Aid me in my quest to bring destruction upon this earth with our master Devil Tim! All of you come to me!"_

Back on the island the heroes and Utonium were feeling a massive increase in energy from General Shula's location.

"Oh man that's some energy he's putting out!" Yelled Koni.

"Indeed. His power has skyrocketed to new heights. We may have trouble with him and his new power." Said Utonium.

"Alright guys get ready for hell." Said Zach.

Shula burst through the water and flew up to the island, leaving a mile high wave of water behind him. He landed in front of the petrified heroes and smiled. The heroes weren't just shocked at Shula's power but also of his appearance. Shula was now much more muscular, his aura was now one of pure fire with occasional sparks of lightning, his eyes were glowing red, he had gained razor sharp claws on his hands, and two horns were protruding from his skull.

"I'm sorry I was holding back my real power, now the fun can really begin!" Yelled Shula as he flared his aura.

"Oh man this is not good! Not good!" Yelled Sonic.

"Come on guys, let's show this monster what we're made of!"

"Drew's right. We can't let him scare us into submission. Charge!" Yelled Corey as he led the charge against Shula.

Corey launched a flurry of kicks and punches that came nowhere close to hitting Shula as he dodged them with ease. Drew, Zach, Kevin, Koni, and Utonium joined Corey in his assault but even their combined blows could not even graze Shula. The demon unleashed an explosive wave of energy and blew the heroes back and into the woods. Sonic and Shadow used chaos control to teleport behind Shula and hit him with a combined chaos blast. Shula hit the ground before getting back immediately. He looked up at Sonic and Shadow and smiled.

"Looks like this will be interesting." Said Shula as he flared his aura.

The Demon General flew towards the two hedgehogs but was stopped by a boot to the face from Koni. The younger cousin of Kevin proceeded to trade blows with Shula for a brief period of time before being kicked away like a dog. Kevin and Drew snuck up on Shula from behind and blasted him with their special beam cannons, only for Shula to shrug them off like they were nothing. Before Shula could teach Drew and Kevin a lesson in pain, Corey, Utonium, and Zach rushed Shula from different directions and knocked him down towards the island. Shula landed gracefully on the ground before looking up at the heroes with a confident smirk on his face.

"Damn even when we fight as one we're no match for him. His power is incredible and we can't compete with it." Said Corey as he clenched his fists in anger.

"Not quite, Corey. I have a plan in case we fail at beating him." Replied Drew.

Just then the heroes felt one of the two massive energies drop quickly. The heroes and Utonium were trembling at the feeling of this. Sonic could feel his heart rate skip a beat before speaking.

"Double E…"

* * *

><p>At the Icecap Zone:<p>

Devil Tim jumped out of the way to avoid a punch that shattered the boulder he was on. The Demon King continued to dodge these attacks from Double E with ease until Double E stopped momentarily to catch his breath.

_"Damn! No matter how hard I try I can't seem to hit this guy. I feel like a hamster on a tread mill; I'm getting nowhere!"_

"Wondering why you can't seem to touch me?"

Double E did not respond but instead spat in Devil Tim's direction.

"It's because your power is too low. You can never defeat me because you are weak. You fight for a cause that is weak; you fight for the weak. Stop this nonsense and join a cause that rewards you appropriately. I'm giving this once and a life time chance. I will forgive all disrespect you've shown if you kneel and serve me. Think about it you can have anything you want. What do you say?"

Double E looked straight into the demon's terrifying eyes. He didn't speak but instead remained silent. Devil Tim was becoming impatient.

"Boy did you not here me? What is your answer?"

Double E looked back into the devil's eyes with a blank expression on his face. Double E fell to one knee and lowered his head in a display of humility. Devil Tim smiled in delight as he succeeded in swaying a powerful being to his side. Devil Tim approached Double E but before he could get within 20 ft. of him, Double E used chaos control to teleport behind Devil Tim and slammed his fist through the devil's heart and rip it out of his body. Double E proceeded to throw two destructo discs at the monster and slice him into four pieces and then hit him with a fully charged Kamehameha that incinerated the demon's remains. Double E felt relieved that his possum play worked. However, his relief quickly diminished when he saw Evil Tim regenerate himself to full health. Double E stood in a defensive position, prepared to keep on fighting to his last breath. However, he felt that moment would arrive very soon due to combined strain of the false super saiyan transformation and the beating he was about to receive.

"Misery, misery, misery. I offer you friendship and you spat in my face!" Yelled Devil Tim as delivered a blow so powerful to Double E's stomach that it shook shattered several nearby boulders.

Double E fell over on the ground and coughed up a stream of blood. He clenched his stomach in pain and struggled to breathe, but his efforts were in vain as Devil Tim knocked all the air out of him. Devil Tim proceeded to kick Double E up into the air and use instant transmission to teleport where Double E was going to be and deliver a massive downward kick that sent Double E crashing to the ground. Double E struggled to pull himself out of the crater but before he could Devil Tim teleported beside him and plowed his face into the ground again and again. He lifted Double E up to see his bloodied face before spitting on it. Double E tried to punch Devil Tim in the face but his fist was caught and he was met with a knee to the stomach. Double E gasped for air after that last attack and when he caught his breath he was thrown across the ice cap zone at an amazing speed but Evil Tim used instant transmission to teleport where he was going to be and elbowed him in the chest. Double E fell over on the ground and looked up at Devil Tim.

"Where did you learn instant transmission?"

"When your idiot brother blew himself up in hopes of killing me, I was able to absorb some of his memories when his life force was released. It really is an amazing technique and I have Mathew to thank for it."

Double E was reminded of how Mathew selflessly gave his life in hopes of killing the abomination that stood before him. Tears began to flow down Double E's face as he remembered he would never see his brother again. And it was all thanks to Evil Tim! Double E's anger exploded as he flew full speed at Devil Tim and launched a barrage of punches and kicks. He kept on with his assault for several minutes but Devil Tim dodged and blocked all of them with ease. Devil Tim caught Double E's fist and began to squeeze down hard until Double E yelled in pain. Devil Tim silenced his screams of pain by punching him in the throat hard. Double E clenched his throat in pain but the moment didn't last because Devil Tim blasted him into the icy waters of the ice cap zone. Double E's false super saiyan form left him as he drifted aimlessly in the water. Devil Tim pulled him out of the water and lifted him up until he was eye level with himself. Devil Tim smiled before opening his mouth and breathing fire on Double E. The flames scorched the saiyan's body leaving severe burns. The Demon King dropped Double E onto the ground and smiled as he looked on at the beaten saiyan's motionless body.

"Tis a pitiful sight. You could have served me well but unfortunately you along with everyone else on this planet are stupid! It's time for you to die and join Mathew in the afterlife, and then once you're out of the way I'll finish off your friends and keep those weakling associates of yours as slaves. Then I'll destroy this planet and then the universe will be mine!" Devil Tim laughed evilly.

Double E forced himself back up to his feet just in time to see a large ki blast heading straight for him. The blast engulfed him and sent crashing down to the depths of the icy waters. Double E's arms and legs fell limp as he continued to plummet to the bottom of the ice cap's cold waters.

_"I…I have…failed."_

Double E's senses began to shut down as he could feel death make its way towards him. As the end drew closer he was startled by a strong but assuring voice.

"Never give up little brother."


	11. Chapter 11: The Legend Awakes

Double E found himself looking into a bright white light that was shining more radiant than the sun. He could have sworn he heard an all too familiar voice but he just couldn't believe it. He looked around in hopes of spotting the speaker but his efforts weren't showing any results.

"Over here."

Double E immediately looked behind him to see a tall and muscular figure walking towards him. At first he couldn't believe it but when the figure was close enough his suspicions were confirmed. Mathew was looking straight at him with a disappointed look upon his face. Double E, however, had begun to shed tears upon seeing his half-brother, due to Eddy, and remembering why he was now in this place in the first place. Eddy had bottled up his emotions when it came to losing Mathew. What with Ed and Knuckles being taken away, Eddy could not allow himself to be overcome with sorrow. He knew the appropriate course of action was to avenge Mathew and grieve over his death at another time. But now seeing his dead brother, in what he assumed to be the afterlife, Double E could not control himself and immediately flung himself into his brother's embrace. Mathew placed a hand on his shoulder to ease his younger half-brother's sorrow.

"I'm sorry Matt! I really am! I couldn't beat him and now it's all over!" Yelled Double E with water filled eyes.

Matt's eyes swelled up with anger before he slapped his brother across the face, hard! Double E clenched his face in pain and looked up at his brother in confusion.

"What was that for?" He yelled.

"That's for giving up! You have the power to defeat him but you have to unleash your anger and allow your power to come out."

"But I have and even with the false super saiyan transformation I couldn't do it!"

"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about the true super saiyan form."

"How do I do that?"

"Just how I said. Now return to earth and end that monster's existence once and for all!"

"Will I ever see you again bro?"

"Of course you will. I was allowed to keep my body and go to King Kai's planet to train with the Z Fighters."

"I'll miss you bro and I promise I won't let you down." Said Double E as nodded before he turned to walk away.

"Hold on."

He stopped and faced his brother.

"Yeah?"

"You probably won't figure it out until you've separated back into your original selves but I have a gift for you."

"What is it?"

"This."

Matt placed his hand on his brother's head as his hand began to glow. The moment didn't last long as he quickly removed his hand.

"Goodbye little bro."

Double E immediately found himself back on earth. He looked around to see he was still drifting aimlessly to the bottom of the Ice Cap's waters. Double E remembered what his brother told him and what he had to do. He let out all of his anger and a new wave of power washed over him. He felt his muscle mass increase to the point where his torn shirt just popped off and his hair began to shift its shape; it also became more rigid. A golden aura surrounded him and with deafening scream, that not only Evil Tim could hear from outside the water but also the other heroes and Shula could hear as well, Double E's power exploded and propelled him out of the water, blowing Devil Tim back a good distance away. The Demon King looked on in amazement at the new Double E. Before his hair was spiked up in a similar fashion but instead of orange it was now gold. The three hairs that came from Eddy that acted as bangs were now much more defined and thicker. His eyes were now a fierce blue green whereas before his irises were not visible at all. However, his most distinguishing feature was his power. Never before had sensed a power as amazing as the one coming from Double E. Though he was amazed, he was feeling a dangerous amount of fear. Before he could even comprehend what was happening, he found himself bent over puking out large amounts of black ooze. He looked to see Double E's fist had penetrated his stomach. The saiyan quickly removed his fist and proceeded to kick the demon high into the sky. The Demon King quickly recovered and flew full speed at the saiyan but before he could even get close he was blown to bits by a powerful Masenko courtesy of Double E. The demon quickly regenerated and looked on as Double E used chaos control to teleport in front of him.

"What are you?"

Double E didn't answer and instead delivered a fierce punch that knocked several of the demon's teeth down his throat causing him to choke for a short moment.

"I'm a Super Saiayn."

* * *

><p>Back With the Other Heroes:<p>

The heroes and Shula momentarily stopped their fight upon sensing a new energy never felt before. Shula was petrified while the heroes were rejoicing at the fact that Double E was in fact not dead as they previously thought.

"Alright! Double E definitely has a chance now!" Yelled Koni.

"What are you talking about? His power is even greater than that of Evil Tim's." Replied Utonium who was checking the power levels on his scouter.

Shula could simply not believe what he was hearing. No one could surpass Lord Tim's power! No one! Shula began to power up further; he was not going to play around with these weaklings anymore.

The heroes had to struggle in order to not be blown back by Shula's power but they managed.

"I cannot allow you to waste anymore of my time. Prepare yourselves for oblivion!"


	12. Chapter 12: Turning Point

Double E took a punch that was launched at full force from Devil Tim. The super saiyan took the punch without too much pain before returning a kick to the Demon's stomach that literally caused him to vomit a stream of black ooze from his mouth. The Demon King looked up in fear at the saiyan standing tall before him. He had absorbed all of the souls he needed to achieve ultimate power and yet this saiyan was standing here making him look like a joke. It wasn't possible!

"You think that just because you've changed hairstyles again you can defeat me?! I am Devil Tim! The King of the Demon Realm! I have no equal!"

"You're right. I'm leagues ahead of you."

Double E punched the air, causing a large gash to appear on the side of the demon's face. Devil Tim clenched his face in pain as the wound healed in a matter of moments. The demon flew full speed at the saiyan and delivered a devastatingly powerful blow that shook the entire island. The demon looked to see that he had punched a large rock and not the saiyan. His speed was so great that he couldn't even see him move. The Demon King was red with anger as he searched frantically for the super saiyan. His eyes stopped searching as soon as he spotted Double E sitting on a large rock about ten feet away from him.

"Stop toying with me!"

"Fine but it's your funeral."

Devil Tim took an involuntary step back upon hearing that. He was sweating with fear and his anger was boiling. Double E smirked before disappearing from sight using chaos control. The Demon King was unprepared for a fatal blow that struck him from behind almost instantly. Double E's fist penetrated the Demon King's head with minimal effort. Devil Tim tried to claw Double E's hands off of him but before he could his head was blown to smithereens, courtesy of Double E. The demon's body fell limply to the ground. Double E waited patiently for the demon's head to regenerate and after a few seconds the Demon King was back on his feet, holding his head in pain. Double E saw that a good chunk of the Demon King's head was missing; this brought a smile to the saiyan's face.

"So your regeneration does have its limits."

The gaping wound on the demon's head finally healed but it was a clear sign that Devil Tim was losing power. The Demon King knew he had to do something if he wanted to save his own skin and he knew he had to do it fast.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile With the Fight with General Shula:<p>

The heroes and Utonium were being pounded by the awesome might of Shula's power. Drew now had a broken arm while Zach was gasping for air. Corey and Shadow were throwing a multitude of kicks and punches that just passed through Shula's afterimages. The general finally relented and proceeded to knock the two back with an explosion of energy. Utonium attempted to catch the demon off guard by coming from behind but the general saw him and quickly grabbed him by the throat. Utonium desperately tried to pry the demon's hands from his throat but Shula's grip was too strong. Eventually Utonium's desperate attempt failed and was further emphasized as his hands fell to his sides. General Shula smiled with satisfaction before blasting the near unconscious Utonium away. Koni was next to try and fight the monster but he was quickly dealt with after Shula countered his blows and shot thin beam through his chest. Koni fell to the ground with little strength left in him with Kevin and Sonic looking on in anger.

Kevin was powerless to stop that monster from nearly killing his younger cousin and the rage inside him was burning with a raging fire. Drew took note and realized that their last chance to beat Shula was standing in front of them. Knowing he had little time, the elder of the cousin trio forced himself out of the pile of rubble and held his broken arm before calling out to everyone using telepathy.

"Everyone! Transfer every ounce of energy you can to Kevin! It's our last chance to beat Shula!"

Drew threw his arm outward and donated every ounce of power he could possibly donate into Kevin before he fell to the ground, unconscious. Sonic was next to donate his energy followed by Shadow, then Corey, then Zach, and finally Utonium as well. Kevin was caught off guard when a massive amount of energy flowed into him. Kevin quickly realized what was happening before he mentally thanked his comrades. Kevin quickly made his way over to Koni, who was bleeding uncontrollably. Kevin forced back tears and quickly poured energy into his younger cousin. Koni opened his eyes, the energy doing its job in keeping Koni alive. Koni didn't get the chance to thank his older cousin because Kevin was already making his way towards Shula.

Kevin stopped about ten feet away from the demon, standing tall with the newly acquired power given to him by his friends and archenemy.

"So it looks like you got an increase

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for taking so long to update. I've been hounded by schoolwork and I had little time for my fanfictions. I'll try as fast as possible to update again but this was just to give my readers something for their patience. For those who are Star Force readers, I have not abandoned the story. It is simply on hiatus until I have more time to finish. Hopefully during the Summer I can get back to writing without schoolwork to hound me. Thank You all, my readers.<br>**

**-Dude64**


	13. Chapter 13: Last Chance

Within Angel Island's many peaceful forests there was an abundance of wildlife that was roaming about in peace. The small woodland creatures were scurrying around in search of food or were simply playing. The peace was short lived as a something crashed into the middle of the forest, knocking the creatures away and destroying a noticeable amount of vegetation. Devil Tim struggled to get out of the crater he was in but he could barely feel his arms and legs. His regeneration was doing its best to keep up with the punishment he was receiving on Double E's behalf but it was useless. As soon as he was healed enough to the point where he had control of his body, the Demon King flew high into the sky and met Double E' s gaze.

"It's useless Tim. You can't win and you know it. Just give up."

"I have waited for over a thousand years for this day where I would achieve the pinnacle of my strength and then you arrive. Your existence is the greatest threat to my destined rule. You are nothing but an insect before me and now I will prove it."

"How do you plan on doing that when you can't even hit me?"

"There was one technique I was saving in case I ever encountered someone of your abilities. I never thought that I would ever meet anyone that could rival my own power. Now! Prepare to die!"

Devil Tim's aura flared to life again as he began to power up to new heights. His strength was increasing rapidly as well as his muscle mass. Devil Tim's glowing red eyes were now glowing brighter than before and his aura grew larger and larger until it clashed with Double E's aura, the two auras' energies cancelling each other out. As soon as he was finished powering up, Devil Tim sped towards Double E faster than he could have expected and landed a multitude of blows upon the saiyan. Double E struggled to adjust to Devil Tim's speed but his blows were coming too fast. The demon hit the saiyan with a punch to the stomach that sent the saiayn tumbling across the Island's landscape and down into the ocean below. Double E used chaos control to teleport behind Devil Tim, who anticipated this move and caught Double E's incoming fist. Double E punched with his other hand but it too was caught. The two beings stood, trying to overpower the other. Knowing that their strength was too evenly matched, Double E kneed Devil Tim in the face before kicking him in the ribs and splitting him in half.

The demon was quick to regenerate and the two were at it again. Double E dodged a blow from Devil Tim before countering with spinning kick that sent Devil Tim high into the air. Seeing the destruction that was caused by their battle, Double E decided to move the battle somewhere better suited for fighting without fear of further damaging the landscape. The super saiyan flew high into the air, in pursuit of the demon. Devil Tim was ready for the saiyan's approach and so he elongated his arms and tried to trap Double E. Double E, however, caught sight of this and flipped over the demon's hands before grabbing onto the demon's upper arms and teleporting them away. The two appeared high above the earth. In fact they were so high that they were in lower orbit; the vastness of space was around them and satellites as well as the moon were visible.

"What's this?"

"I deemed it fit to take this fight where there would be no limitations."

The Demon King smiled, his knifelike teeth showing. "It doesn't matter where we fight. The only difference is now instead of the ocean being your grave, your corpse will be incinerated in the sun."

"We'll see about that."

The two flew full speed at each other and collided elbows, sending a shockwave that was strong enough to be felt as a small tremor throughout the earth. Devil Tim fired laser beams from his eyes, which Double E deflected by punching them away. Devil Tim teleported behind Double E and wrapped his body around the saiyan in his best efforts to suffocate him. Double E struggled but he was able to unleash his energy and blow Devil Tim to pieces. The demon quickly regenerated and proceeded to engage Double E in a frenzy of melee attacks. The two began to move so fast that they appeared as brief flashes of light in the sky. People on the ground thought they were seeing high altitude lightning storms. Double E and Devil Tim continued the frenzy until they broke off, panting as they eyed each other. Wasting no time, Double E fired a Masenko which the demon countered by swallowing the beam and shooting it back at the saiyan, who proceeded to shield himself by forming a protective shield. Devil Tim disappeared into the darkness of space as did his energy signature. Double E looked to and fro to find him but the dark was Devil Tim's home. Suddenly Double E felt a painful sensation in his leg. He looked down to see that an all too familiar bone spike sticking through his leg. The saiayn was quick to remove the spike, causing blood to pour out of the wound, and set his sights on the demon behind him.

"I'm sorry about that. Did I hurt you?" Inquired the Demon King.

Double E didn't answer but instead simply threw the bone spike so fast that it hit Devil Tim in the eye without him able to have properly defended. The demon removed the spike before letting it refuse into his body and turning to face Double E with a hole where his eye should have been. A few seconds passed and a new eye appeared in its place while the Demon King laughed evilly.

Devil Tim shot his tongue out of his mouth towards Double E who was quick to dodge. However, the demon tongue came around and began to follow the saiyan and before long the tongue molded itself into a sword. Double E caught the tongue sword before yanking it out of the demon's mouth and blowing it to smithereens. Double E proceeded to teleport behind Devil Tim and incinerate his head into oblivion. The headless demon kicked the saiyan away and quickly regenerated its head.

"Show me what you're really made of boy!" Yelled the Demon King.

Meanwhile back on Angel Island:

General Shula and Kevin stared each other down. The outcome of their battle would determine the fate of the defenseless Neo Earth's Special Forces.

"_It's up to me. Only I can defeat Shula and I won't fail to protect my friends and family! I won't stop until this monster has been burned to ashes and buried. " _Kevin paused in his mental monologue before directing his senses upwards. He could feel Double E and Devil Tim battling it out. He winced at the thought of failure. "_Eddy, Double D, you two had better not fail because if you two dorks don't pull through the Earth is history."_

Shula also took notice of the heated battle between the saiyan and his master in space before returning his attention to Kevin. "I see you've managed to increase your strength but I'm afraid it won't be enough to defeat me."

Kevin shot him a cold glare. "I haven't even powered up yet." Kevin proceeded to settle himself into a suitable fighting stance while Shula did the same. Kevin let his power explode around him in a fiery blast. His kaioken aura expanded greatly as the additional power he received from his friends and enemy flowed into him. Shula had to shield his eyes from the force of Kevin's power. Kevin let out a mighty roar that shook the island as well as the entire ocean below. With a final explosion of energy, Kevin reached his maximum and settled back into his fighting stance. Kevin didn't hesitate to strike while Shula was amazed by his power and proceeded to shift all of his weight to his rear foot and launch himself at Shula, causing the earth to crumble where his foot was. Before Shula could realize what happened he was hunched over in pain and coughing up blood. He looked down to see Kevin's fist in his stomach. Kevin didn't relent, however, and hit Shula with a powerful uppercut before delivering a knee to the demon's face. Kevin shot a volley of eye beams at Shula that impacted square on the demon's chest and sent him crashing through the island. Shula forced himself back on his feet before vanishing and appearing in front of Kevin, a smile on the demon's face.

Drew looked on at Kevin's fight with Shula, a smirk on his face. He along with the others were pleased to see that Kevin had Shula matched in strength. Drew continued to smirk.

_Fight long and hard Kevin. You're the best we have. _Drew said to himself mentally.

"Well, well, well. It looks like you're stronger than I gave you credit for. It appears that I may have to fight seriously with you."

"Bring it on." Replied Kevin, an ice cold glare in his eyes present.

Shula didn't take Kevin's reply too lightly. The two beings shot towards each other at speeds faster than the eye could see and proceeded to collide, sending a shockwave across the entire Earth. Shadow along with the other beaten heroes and villain looked on at Kevin's battle with Shula. Cheers towards Kevin were being yelled by Sonic and Koni. Kevin dodged a karate chop from Shula before countering with a roundhouse kick to the face and a Ki blast to Shula's midsection. Shula recovered and vanished from sight before appearing behind Kevin and punching him in the spine. Kevin did his best to ignore the pain and proceeded to grab Shula's arm from behind and thrown him on the ground. Kevin threw a punch aimed at Shula's head but the demon rolled to the side and avoided it. The two vanished and appeared high above Angel Island before engaging each other again. Shula ducked a multitude of strikes from Kevin before countering with a breath of fire that engulfed Kevin entirely. The heroes and villain below stared in awe as Kevin emerged from the flames, unscathed and unburned, and kicked Shula in the throat. Shula held his throat in pain before he coughed up a pool of blood. Kevin didn't stop there and flew at Shula full speed, hitting the demon with devastating spinning kick that sent Shula crashing down into the ocean. Kevin flew after him and dived down into the waters below. Kevin searched for Shula's energy signature but found it difficult to do; the demon was hiding his power. Kevin swam deeper into the ocean trying to find the demon, wanting to finish him off. Kevin got his wish as Shula appeared before him and hit him in the face with a head-butt. Kevin was sent back but quickly regained his composure before staring into the demon's eyes.

"I was wrong about you. You're much stronger than I could have expected." Said Shula telepathically.

"Thanks. I didn't want to disappoint." Replied Kevin, heavy sarcasm present in his voice.

"Don't insult me boy! You're still no match for me!"

"Really? Is that why you're energy is decreasing?" Asked Kevin.

Shula was shaken by that statement. He didn't want to admit it but it was true. Ever since Kevin hit him with that blow to the neck, Shula knew his power was decreasing. But how? How could a mere boy surpass him?! He would be sure to make Kevin pay.

In an instant Shula flew at Kevin so fast that he found himself tackled by Shula. Shula punched Kevin so hard that he was sent flying back up to the surface, a mile high wave of water following after him as Shula flew full speed at Kevin. Before Shula could intercept his target, Kevin disappeared from Shula's line of sight. Shula searched to and fro but found no sign of Kevin until he was alerted by a familiar voice.

"Hey loser! Down here!" Yelled Kevin, standing on top of the Ice Cap Zone's mountain. Shula flew straight at Kevin and the two collided. Shula hit Kevin with an elbow to the chest but Kevin quickly recovered and countered with a knee to Shula's stomach. Shula ignored the pain and jumped at Kevin but Kevin was too fast and appeared behind Shula before hitting him with a large Ki blast, sending the demon crashing into the mountains in a heap.

Shula burst out of the rubble, his clothes torn and anger that could only be imagined present on his face. Shula clenched his fists so hard in anger that blood began to pour from his hands. The demon disappeared and reappeared on the ground about 100 feet from Kevin.

"That's it! I'm through playing around!" Yelled Shula as he began to charge a massive amount of energy in his hands. Kevin looked on with a smirk.

_Now's my chance! _Yelled Kevin mentally.

The heroes and Utonium felt the island shaking drastically thanks to Shula's massive energy output.

"That fool! He'll destroy the whole damn island and possibly a continent if he fires that thing!" Yelled Zach.

"Come one Kevin. You've got to pull through." Said Sonic.

Shadow looked on in silence, trying to figure out what Kevin had planned.

Kevin prepared himself for Shula's imminent attack by crossing his arms in front of his body as a shield. Shula threw his hands together and the two energy spheres fused into what looked like a dagger of energy.

"Try this on for size! Hell's storm!" Yelled Shula as he fired the bolt of energy straight at Kevin.

_This is it! If I don't time this right I'll fail. _Kevin said to himself mentally.

The blast was so powerful that the entire island was engulfed in light, the heroes and Utonium shielding their eyes due to the force of the power. The smoke cleared, revealing a scar in Angel Island's terrain that seemed to stretch on indefinitely across the island. The heroes and Utonium looked on in confusion. Surely that attack would have done more damage than that. In fact not only would have the entire island have been obliterated but an entire continent would have been blown off the face of the planet. Something must have received the full force of the attack. The heroes looked on and their worst fears were confirmed. As more of the smoke cleared, there in the center stood Kevin, severely burnt and bleeding. The teen struggled to stay on his feet but it proved to arduous a task and thus collapsed to his knees, holding his body in pain as he bled more profoundly. Shula looked on in sheer pleasure before breaking out into an evil laugh. The heroes and Utonium looked on with absolute anger. Kevin was their only hope and yet there he was in the center kneeling and bleeding.

"Damn it all! It's all over!" Yelled Utonium.

"No it can't be. Drew please tell me it's not over." Said Koni.

"There's nothing we can do now; we're finished." Replied the saiyan elder.

Corey punched the ground in absolute anger, causing his fist to bleed.

Shula made his way over to Kevin, laughing all the way as Kevin looked on at his impending demise.

"Foolish boy! You should have let me kill you along with your friends a long time ago, but instead you chose to prolong the suffering." Shula said as he created a sword out of thin air. The demon general grabbed Kevin by the shirt and lifted him up, the sword dangerously close to his throat. "Any last words boy before you die?"

Kevin smiled. "Special Beam Cannon!"

Shula was taken back by this statement but it all made sense when something forced its way through his back and out through his chest.

The heroes and Utonium stood in disbelief upon seeing what just happened. No one said a word, they couldn't say anything.

Shula looked down in horror to see a gaping hole in his chest. Shula dropped to his knees, releasing Kevin. The demon general gasped for air as a pool of blood spurted out of the demon's body. Shula looked behind to see a clone of Kevin standing there before it vanished.

"How?" Is all that came out of Shula's mouth.

Kevin smirked before he forced himself to his feet, holding his arm in pain. "I took the full force of your attack so as to purposely weaken myself and make myself bait, luring you into dropping your guard and into thinking you won. However, what you didn't know was that I created a clone of myself before your attack hit me and sent it off to hide and charge a massive Special beam Cannon and strike you through the chest when the moment was right."

Shula cursed himself for falling for such a trick. Now he would die within a moment's notice. "You may have killed me but my master will finish what I started and kill you all, along with this entire planet, once he's killed your friend." Shula coughed up another spurt of blood before bursting out into hysterical laughter.

Kevin, however, couldn't continue to stand. His energy left him and he fell to the ground unconscious, but before he could hit the ground he was uplifted by Koni's hands. Koni looked on at his older cousin and smiled.

"You did it Kevin. You saved us all."

By now the other heroes and Utonium had made their way over and assisted Koni with helping Kevin. Their attention was taken away by the sound of Shula's voice.

"Don't rejoice just yet. It's not over until my master finishes the job and tears out your throats!" Yelled Shula before coughing up more blood.

"Yeah? Well don't count on it." Replied Drew as he charged up a Ki blast.

Shadow, along with the other heroes (minus Sonic) and Utonium, followed Drew's example and together they obliterated Shula's body from existence with a combined energy onslaught.

"Thank goodness it's over!" Yelled Sonic.

"It's too soon to say that Sonic. It's not over until Double E's killed Devil Tim once and for all.

The group nodded in agreement and turned their attention to the battle high above the Earth.

Meanwhile high above the Earth:

Devil Tim's senses were caught by the disappearance of a familiar power level. The Demon King yelled in anger as he realized that his most trusted subordinate had been killed by this saiyan's damn friends. Double E also noticed the defeat of General Shula but before he could mentally congratulate his teammates he found himself hunched over in pain as Devil Tim's fist connected with his chest. Double E cursed aloud at the fact that Devil Tim had grown stronger; possibly stronger than himself. Double E knew he couldn't fail and so proceeded to teleport behind Devil Tim and hit him with a Chaos Beam that blew the Demon King to pieces. The demon quickly regenerated, standing tall against the fusion warrior.

"Oh come on. Don't tell me that's all you've got."

Double E couldn't believe what he was hearing. His worst fears had been confirmed. Devil Tim's power had eclipsed his. Devil Tim fired a death beam from his finger tip and hit Double E straight in the chest, knocking him back several miles. Double E regained his balance and flew after Devil Tim in the vastness of space. The two engaged each other in fierce close combat but it was clear that Devil Tim had the upper hand. The demon side stepped a kick from Double E before ramming his elbow into the saiyan's face before thrusting a powerful burst of energy into the saiyan's stomach. Double E couldn't comprehend the amount of force he had just been hit with and he before he could settle himself back into a fighting stance he felt a terrible pain in his left arm. Devil Tim had bitten deep down into his arm and blood was pouring out quickly. Double E powered up and forced the demon off of him before turning his attention to his wounded arm. Devil Tim had done more than just bite it, he had disabled his arm. Double E lowered his head in shame, in defeat. Tears started to form in his eyes, his mission had failed.

Devil Tim licked his lips hungrily before laughing his trademark, evil laugh. "Well I guess that's enough fooling around. It's time to end this." Said the Demon King as he put his hands to his side and began to charge a red ball of Ki.

Double E stared in awe as he witnessed Devil Tim charge up a Kamehameha. "W-Where did you learn that?!"

"Oh it's something I picked up from absorbing your brother's memories. That fool actually thought he could kill me. Just remember one thing! I will not stop until all of creation is enslaved under my rule! Now Double E let's finish this!"

Double E looked behind him to see the Earth in all its beauty. If he didn't stop Devil Tim's blast the Earth would be destroyed. This was his last chance to save everyone and avenge not only his friends but the honor and memory of his brother. He would either kill Devil Tim here or die trying. Double E used his good arm to charge up his own Kamehameha, the saiyan did his best to ignore the pain that ran through his body. Double E's aura flared to life again as he began the incantation.

"Ka…me…haaaaaa...meeeeeee…"

"Ka…me…haaaaaa…meeeeeee…" Yelled Devil Tim as he too began to charge his attack.

"HAAAAAAAAAA!" The two yelled at the same time.

Their beams collided head on and the final battle for the fate of the universe was underway.


	14. MESSAGE TO READERS

** Hello to all my readers, Dude64 here. I'm glad to see one of my stories has a strong fan base. Please be patient with me as I'm currently hounded by excessive college work and attempts at a stable social life. This story will be finished and I urge you to PM me with suggestions and ideas. My creativity is drained and I could use some help. Thank you all so very much. **

**Sincerely,**

**Dude64**


End file.
